


The teacher

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Ivy, F/M, M/M, Martin is Oswald's son, Oswald fell for Martin's teacher, Single Parents, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma, Teacher Edward Nygma, Uncle Jim, Uncle Zsasz, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Single parent / Teacher au Nygmobblepot style,





	1. You've got to be kidding me.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey hell, short chapter, idk how long this boyo will be.

You have got to be kidding me, Oswald thought to himself upon bringing his son for his first ever day of school. He had adopted his lovely Martin a year ago and met him before then. They had a past, sure, Oswald used to be part of the organised crime in Gotham city although he now ran a legitimate club. He had contacts in the police department and still ran them hints, that's how Martin got his other family. Uncle Zsasz, an ex-assassin and uncle Jim a police officer.

Oswald had been excited about taking his son to school for the first time, of course, Martin being around 8 had already gone to school before but it was his first time taking him. Martin insisted that Oswald go in to meet his teacher, they had found a teacher who was able to speak sign language to talk to Martin. Oswald had been fine with this until he actually met the guy.

“Hello Mr Cobblepot, I’m Martin’s teacher for the year.”

That bastard, who gave teachers any right to be at all attractive. He was so tall, so put together, his choice of outfit was a bit strange. Odd green sweater and slacks isn’t something you’d normally find on a handsome twenty something year old. He was kind of like a sterotypical nerd, cute glasses and all. Oswald felt his breath knocked from him.

“Mr Nygma?”

“Yup! I’m looking forward to having your son, In our introductions, we got along well.”

“E, Nygma. Interesting name.” Oswald wasn’t coherent, why did he fixate on the man’s name? They were supposed to be discussing his son for Christ's sake not a stupid pun. “It's like a riddle.”

“Do you like riddles?” Oswald took it back, the adorable teacher now looked like a kid on Christmas. Oswald assumed it would be something many people pointed out and he’d be annoyed by it by now. However, he’d never seen an adult more excited. He was definitely fucked.

“I guess?”

“Well, that's everywhere, but nowhere, except where something is?”

Oswald starred blankly at him for a moment before hesitantly replying. “Um... space? Nothing?” Mr Nygma nodded excitedly, “You’re the first to get that right!” he clasped his hands together. Oswald smiled at the man before him, he was endearing, to say the least. Although he was standing much too close for Oswald’s usual liking, maybe he was a bit too dramatic. Perhaps he shouldn’t have made the comment about liking riddles as well, he could see that going badly in the future.

“I believe Martin looks forward to you as a teacher as well, none before you have seemed quite so prepared.”

“Thank you Mr Cobblepot, may I ask your first name?”

“Oswald.”

“Old English name, neat. From Scottland and Germany?” Oswald’s smile only widened at the man’s strange way of speaking, like he knew everything about everything but didn’t know how to use it properly. This was getting dangerous.

“It was lovely meeting you, Mr Enigma, I look forward to meeting with you about Martin,” Oswald said. Mr Nygma grinned in delight at the pun and turned to go speak to another parent.

Martin was on the other side of the classroom discussing something with a classmate on his notepad, he was already making friends. Oswald felt a rush of pride and called out, Martin turned and ran over to him wrapping his arms around him. Oswald was so happy he almost forgot to hug back. “Good luck.” He signed

“Bye Dad!” Martin sighed back, Oswald would never get used to being called dad.

Oswald tried very hard not to think about a certain nerdy teacher for the rest of the day, but with picking up Martin from the classroom each day, it would definitely prove difficult.


	2. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os picks up Martin and runs into mr Nygma again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters for i am l a z y

“Martin!” Oswald called for his son after school, Martin had his bag on his back and was talking to Mr Nygma in fast-paced sign language, Oswald was proud of him for picking it up so quickly that even Oswald himself felt left behind. Zsasz has offered to teach them both since one of his ex-coworkers doesn’t talk herself, Martin was excited to learn and picked it up quickly since while Oswald took a little while longer to understand.

Martin had two other students behind him talking to him in hushed voices and Martin was showing them the signing slower, was he teaching other kids too?

Oswald felt a rush of pride, and Martin finally turned to him and his smile grew even wider, he ran up to Oswald and gave him a hug. Oswald laughed, “Good day?” Martin nodded vigorously and took Oswald’s hand over to Mr Nygma and his other friends.

“Hello again.” He waved, the two kids began talking to Martin, one was a shorter dark-haired boy and a shorter again red-haired girl, both seemed to know basic sign language too. “Mr Cobblepot! It’s a pleasure to see you again so soon.”

“Mr Enigma it’s been less than a day, I trust the first day of school for everyone is the most stressful?” Nygma laughed at the ‘Enigma’ pun and Oswald felt satisfied and elated to hear the sound, it wasn’t an awkward laugh but a genuine one and it felt good to hear from something he said. 

“What belongs to you but others use it more than you?” Oswald definitely regretted agreeing to liking riddles but the satisfaction of getting it right, if he did, would be worth it. “Your name, I believe,” Oswald said immediately, he’d heard it before but would definitely pretend to work it out by himself. Mr Nygma clapped his hands together, 

“I do believe we could use each other's first names. I’m Edward.” He held out a hand towards Oswald and he shook it in return. “You already know mine, Edward.” He didn’t have any trivia about the name Edward apart from it was the name of several kings though so he elected not to say it.

Edward suited him, Enigma was an interesting pun if anything and he definitely looked the kind of guy to act older than he was. His awkward and nerdy tendencies were cute if anything, Oswald was definitely making a mistake. He should not think about his son’s teacher as cute, he was just here to teach Martin not for Oswald to admire. Teachers shouldn’t be hot.

“Of course I do Oswald.” He grinned, Ed was so excitable it was impossible not to smile in return, why was this man so likeable? Edward coughed,

“Martin did very well on his first day, he called out in class three times. More than anyone else I may add. A very good beginning and he made some friends too I believe.” He pointed out where Martin was still signing to the kids, Oswald was going to ask about that later, right now he had a teacher to talk to.

“That's marvellous, I’m glad it went so well.” Edward grinned at him, “Oh yes worksheets!” He gasped suddenly hurrying over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a sheet from one of the neat piles. “Martin has to complete this for tomorrow,” He handed it to Oswald, Oswald felt their hands touch and he felt the heat rush to his face. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn’t do this for a whole year.

“Thank you, Edward.” Oswald smiled Edward clasped his hands together and Martin came over to Oswald and tugged on his sleeve, “I know Martin time to go.” Oswald sighed and Martin nodded and signed a quick ‘Thank you Mr N Y G M A’ 

“We need a new name so you don’t have to fingerspell it all the time.” He sighed.

“You could just call me Ed or teacher?” Edward suggested to Martin showing him both as he spoke.

Martin shook his head and signed something new, ‘Mr E.” Martin smiled at his own pun and Edward laughed too, Oswald smiled at the two, this man had been in his life for less than a day and he was in over his head. “Well it's settled then, let's get you home my boy.”

“Bye Mr E” Martin signed and Oswald waved goodbye, “Have a good night,” Edward called out to them. Oswald would ponder his ideas over the man later, he had homework to help his kid with for the time being. He could think about the teacher later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be every day of school just the fun ones


	3. About the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has to arrange a meeting, and he internally discusses his unconventional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop its short but i have no willpower to write long chapters. it's gonna be a long and bumpy ride though.

“You have to organise a meeting with Mr E for school dad.” Martin signed to him one dinner, it was a few weeks after Martin’s first day and he was progressing nicely and normally at school. Doing well with grades, making friends and all the things Oswald had hoped. 

Quite honestly the one person Oswald looked forward to talking to after a school day for Martin was Edward, they got along so well and even though he couldn’t tell his son they often didn't even talk about him. He should have possibly socialised with the other parents more but when Jim picked up Martin like the good friend he was, he did that for Oswald, Martin had his friend Ruby over the other day in fact.

Mr Nygma was Oswald’s current favourite person. Martin’s teacher was an amazing and intelligent man and Oswald was utterly done for. They had many conversations, pertaining to anything and everything and they got along better than Oswald had with almost anyone. Even Edward’s riddles became more endearing than annoying, and Oswald had once made one himself to the man. He’d never seen anyone light up more than he did, of course, he got it straight away but it was worth the almost hour of effort to see the look on his face.

Martin probably knew all this, he was an observant kid and he knew his father better than anyone. Even uncle Victor, who practically lived with them too. Victor was a prominent figure in the boy’s life and decidedly the cooler uncle, there was a mini-war going on with Jim for that title but Oswald didn’t let them spoil his boy too much. Victor Zsasz was one of Oswald’s closest friends, one of his only remaining friends who also chose to go down the straight and narrow with him. It was a bit unconventional considering Oswald was also technically his boss but it worked well for them. He trusted Victor, even with his silly quirks and an even darker path than Oswald. Victor wasn’t a man with a gun anymore, he was a guy who liked the disco and bringing him not quite nephew sweet things he shouldn’t have as often as he did.

Jim, on the other hand, was a whole nother story, they had known each other for years as enemies. It had started off with fights and hatred, Oswald had tried to be friends with him then but it never truly worked out back then. One thing led to another and slowly, oh so slowly they made progress. Eventually, they got further, hanging out more often and not just for stupid favours or passive aggressive interrogations. It was truly a miracle. Jim was the one who convinced Oswald to clean up his act, if not for himself than his kid. They’d only become closer after that, surprisingly once they got past the career choices they had a surprising amount in common actually.

Hence both men came into Martin’s life, as well as Aunt Ivy who lived with them part-time, she slept at the shop sometimes. She was definitely more of a sister to Oswald than Jim or Victor was a brother. She ran a florist downtown that Oswald helped out at sometimes, Victor tried his hand there once and has subsequently been banned from her shop. She’d always go out of her way to help Martin, helping with homework when Oswald wasn’t around, feeding him, everything and anything Oswald couldn’t provide with his restricting job. She was honestly a saint, even if she didn’t have the cleanest past, none of them did after all.

Back to Edward Nygma, they had been meaning to plan a meeting for ages. With Martin being mute Oswald had arranged certain things with the school, no oral presentations or speeches, a teacher who was able to sign back to the boy, etc. It had all been going well but a part of the agreement was updated on how he went. Knowing Martin’s past with bullying, despite all the improvement made, Oswald was still paranoid for him. Oswald’s own past hadn’t been ideal and he couldn’t bear to see that happen to his son. So a meeting every few weeks was necessary for him, an hour with Edward in a more private setting wasn’t something he’d have many issues with after all.

“Of course, I’ll sort it out before school tomorrow.” Oswald smiled gently at Martin before gesturing to his half-eaten food, “You do have to eat that. I know you hate beans but we have to have a little variety.” Oswald jokingly scolded his son and Martin rolled his eyes and made a grimace upon beginning to eat once again. Oswald would worry about Mr Nygma in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no eddie / os today other than os' day dreams :))
> 
> we'll have actual interations with Martin's crazy uncles soon.


	4. A little meeting planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor accompanies Oswald and Martin to school, Ed and Oswald plan a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry every chapter is so short, enjoy though!

Taking Martin to school was the usual beginning to his day, after waking up to an alarm, making them both a quick breakfast sometimes with the help of Ivy, and then Martin dragging him to the car to get to school on just about on time. Oswald was anything but a morning person, he barely dragged himself out of bed each morning with the promise of a strong cup of coffee. It was always Martin who got him to get to work on time or Ivy who prefer the more physical use of opening his damn curtains or throwing things at him.

Martin was eating his pancakes at a quicker rate than usual while Oswald starred blankly at the newspaper infront of him, trying to formulate whether he should try and tell Ed a riddle this morning or whether it was too soon since his last one and Ed would catch onto him. Maybe he already knew about his infatuation, maybe he was to clear in his affections despite knowing the man for a few weeks and having limited interactions in that time. 

The back of Oswald’s mind knew he was being paranoid but he didn’t really care. 

 

Victor was coming over to drive them this morning since Oswald’s leg was playing up again, his doctor had switched over his pain medication since the old one proved to be less effective than an active man like Oswald could deal with. Extreme tolerance for pain aside, he would prefer his leg didn’t ache constantly.

Speak of the devil and there was a dramatic knock on the front door before it opened to reveal the grinning bald man, Victor had two moods, one was sneaking in with his spare set of keys he had somehow managed to acquire. (Oswald hadn’t given a set to him, but he assumed Victor had stolen his and had a copy made anyway so he didn’t have to pick the lock all the time.) Sneaking around and making his presence known at the more inopportune times. Examples include when Oswald is in the shower or trying to reach something on a high shelf only to be met with the laughter from his asshole of a friend. Or making the most damn dramatic entrance ever, seemed like today was option two.

“Wheres my favourite nephew?” Zsasz came into the kitchen with a smile on his face, dressed in some more strange leather. Martin spun around mouth still full of pancakes and jumped off his chair to greet him not before signing a quick. “Uncle V!” 

“He’s your only nephew Victor.” Oswald rolled his eyes and set down the paper. Martin turned around and stuck his tongue out at his dad, he was getting more and more playful and he didn’t know whether to blame Ivy or Victor. Probably Ivy for that in particular, since she loved to do that. “Doesn’t mean he ain't my favourite boss.” Victor still called him boss sometimes, not in a serious way though. Oswald smiled as Martin tugged Victor’s arm and signed so quickly Oswald almost didn’t catch it. “Can you come and see my school project?”

Ah yes, the science project Oswald had been forced to assist with, due in a week’s time Martin had already managed to finish it. He was awfully proud of it and so was Oswald in all honesty, Victor would enjoy a tour too though. They had time to spare. 

After an extremely rushed version of his little contraption, Oswald for once had to hurry them all out the door to get there on time, Victor was going to come in to this morning. It would be the first time he actually met Mr Nygma, although Oswald had already mentioned the man. They all got there and Martin rushed out the car with his bag “I’m going to go find Babs.” He signed and run faster than Oswald could catch up to, Victor laughed as Oswald sighed. 

They walked casually to class walking past Martin already high on top of the playground with his two other friends. Bag dropped carelessly on the ground and a smile on his face. Mr Nygma was waiting outside and smiled when he saw Oswald and gave a bit of a confused look to Victor.

“Oswald, we have to organise a meeting soon.” He smiled clasping his hands together, he was wearing something similar to when they first met and Oswald could appreciate him for hours. “Of course, Martin reminded me last night.” 

Ed nodded and turned to Victor. “Are you Martin’s other guardian?” Oswald choked, did Edward really think him and Victor were together? Or did he just not care? Who was Oswald kidding he must talk to parents every day, why would he care about Oswald?

It was actually Martin who answered, appearing out of nowhere with an incredulous look. “No way! Uncle V would never date my dad!” He signed faking throwing up, Victor burst out laughing, he had frozen after the initial question just like Oswald. “You got that right!” He said between giggles and Oswald felt himself blush. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a look of what seemed, or maybe it was Oswald’s own fearful hopes and dreams, like relief. Edward let out an awkward laugh and a sigh of what Oswald dearly hoped was what he thought it was. “Sorry about the misunderstanding, I’d just not seen you before.” He said quickly. Victor nodded still half laughing with Martin. 

“Anyway, about the meeting. Do you want to have it after school in my office?” Edward asked. Oswald felt himself go even redder, Victor noticed, of course, the bastard. Oswald dearly hoped Martin wouldn’t though. “I suppose?” Edward nodded absently, “A diamond plate, a glowing grate a place you never leave, what am I?” He asked suddenly. Oswald frowned, that wasn’t one he’d heard before. “Uh, baseball- No uh um.” Oswald couldn’t think then Victor snapped his fingers and said “Home! You never leave home.” He smiled and Edward nodded vigorously. 

“We could have it at my home if you wish?” Oswald felt the air leave his lungs, oh god could he deal with an hour alone at Mr Nygma’s home? Just the two of them? “Sure.” He said quietly. “Okie Dokie! It’s settled then.” Edward grinned. God, he was adorable.

Victor raised a not so subtle eyebrow at the two of them and nodded suspiciously. Oswald was going to have some serious explaining away to do later. Right now he had a meeting to plan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a mini angst plot twist next chapter, apologies in advance.


	5. Not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor teases Oswald, Oswald goes to Ed's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not angst I promise!

“Don’t, Victor, I know what you’re going to say,” Oswald grumbled later that day, he’d successfully avoided the topic of Ed throughout. Although the question was always lingering, Oswald could tell. Even after picking Martin up, exchanging the address, and driving home to find Zsasz eating a peanut butter sandwich in his kitchen. 

“Mhm, I didn’t say anything yet though boss,” Victor was grinning now, Oswald didn’t even have to look as he tore off his coat and hung up his cane. “Don’t use up all my peanut butter, you know it’s Martin and I’s favourite,” Oswald grumbled. Victor snuck up behind him and pulled out a chair.

“So about that hot teacher guy.” Oswald spluttered in surprise going bright red before shushing Victor. “Martin is home shut up!” Oswald whisper-yelled at his extraordinarily blunt friend. Victor raised his non-existent eyebrow and ate his sandwich suspiciously. “You didn’t deny he was hot,” Victor mentioned. Oswald groaned, “I have eyes Victor it doesn’t mean anything.” He hissed going to make himself a cup of tea before he had to go out again.

“Yeah and you’re going to change your suit, maybe even go through your whole wardrobe, for that guy aren’t you? God Os you’re a lost cause.” Victor giggled at Oswald’s expense and Oswald slammed the lid of the kettle down and put it on the boil. “I will confiscate your house keys Victor shut up.” Victor jangled his set of the keys to the mansion tauntingly, “Whatever do you mean? You never gave me any keys.” He finished the remainder of his sandwich as Oswald glared at him. 

“Look on the bright side boss, at least he assumed you were gay. I reckon he is, you know my gaydar.” Victor shrugged. Oswald felt his cheeks heat up even more than before, god he was going to kill him one day. “Victor that's just because almost everyone you with isn’t straight.” Oswald taunted. Victor shrugged, “Everyones a little gay.” Victor was incredibly crude when he wanted to be. 

Oswald rarely discussed his sexuality, only ever when he was drunk would he call men attractive, or anyone attractive really. It wasn’t a secret that in the early days of their friendship Oswald had a bit of a crush on Jim but since then there had been no one at all. 

It was true almost everyone in their little family wasn’t straight, Ivy had a long-standing girlfriend in Miss Harley Quinn. Not something Oswald was necessarily a fan of but they were good for each other. Jim was openly bisexual despite having a wife and no one dared assume that Victor was anything other than gay. Oswald was gay too, doesn’t mean he flaunted it. Maybe he was a bit obvious, what with his stereotyped look and the makeup… But straight men could do that too. He didn’t mind.

Oswald didn’t know with Ed, he knew the man reasonably well now even outside of work, sexuality was never broached so his accusation earlier that day was out of the blue.

Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing though… The kettle boiled. Oswald made his tea and sat down in thoughtful silence. Victor came back down the stairs holding several of Oswald’s ties. “Which one do you like best for your little date?” Victor grinned.

Oswald desperately refrained from pouring the hot tea on his face and instead glared. Saying nothing and sipping his tea as Victor jokingly went through the pros and cons of each tie. At the end of the exchange, Oswald snatched up his purple one and marched to his bedroom without saying a word. He had around an hour before he had to leave. 

“Victor if you feel like being anything but a nuisance go help my son do his work you ass.” Oswald hissed. Victor let out a last laugh as he wandered off to Martin’s room finally leaving Oswald in peace.

He prepared with what little time he had, needing the time to also drive there, he did not try on every suit in his wardrobe for Victor’s information but did change out from his daily clothing. Driving there wasn’t any hassle but gathering the courage to knock on Ed’s door definitely took something. Finally, Oswald gave in.

Edward opened the door almost immediately, he was wearing a similar suit to Oswald, fairly different from what he was wearing earlier. It took all of Oswald’s willpower not to look the man over fully, to appreciate every little detail.

“Oswald! Thanks for coming, sorry my apartment is so small.” Edward opened the sliding door further leading Oswald into the room. It was a quaint one-room apartment with a glowing sign outside the one window, Ed’s bed was on one side with a patterned quilt, a couch piled with DVDs and games on one side. A kitchenette with all the accessories one would normally find in an apartment plus a little more and a weird little table that was set out for the both of them. It was so very… Ed.

“It’s lovely Ed, so with Martin… Has there been anything that should be raised in concern with it?” Oswald asked walking inside trying to hide his limp more than usual, god he was nervous. They were discussing his son, not on a date. “Martin has been doing fantastically actually! I could go in depth about the extent of his answers compared to his classmates, I'm in awe of him really. Even being handicapped.” Edward began rambling in his adorable manner when he fixated on something. 

Edward liked to spew random facts sometimes, it was endearing but a little confusing. One second you could be discussing the average assessment time of fourth graders and the next you were finding out that house flies hum in the key of F. It was similar to the riddles really.

“What can be swallowed but can also swallow you?” Ed asked suddenly. Oswald thought for a moment, some kind of food maybe? He tried his best to answer Ed’s riddles and got them right about 50% of the time. “Uh,” Oswald stuttered and he saw Ed’s face fall, Ed was always so damn excited when he answered the riddles, even more so when he answered right. 

“Pride! Is the answer pride? You can swallow your pride?” Oswald answered quickly and Ed’s grin quickly returned. “Yes! You know you are the only man who does not get fed up with my riddles.” Ed laughed and Oswald felt something warm settle in his chest. Ed was so adorable, how could anyone hate the cute little riddles?

“Even my girlfriend hates them sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: Ed has a girlfriend! Yikes!
> 
> (don't worry)
> 
> Also Victor's a meme man you can't convince me otherwise


	6. Still not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's heart is confused, Ed is clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Oswald

Oswald’s heart stopped when he heard that.

He had a girlfriend.

Of course, he did, why did Oswald think he had any chance. He tried to play it off casually, “Well I guess riddles aren’t for everyone. I’m not great at them but I appreciate the wordplay.” Oswald said trying not to sound as broken-hearted as he was now feeling, he had an hour to get through with this new information.

“Kristen never liked them, I’m surprised she puts up with me sometimes.” Ed laughs as he sits down. Unaware of Oswald’s own slowly breaking heart. He’d known this man for such a short time how could he let himself fall this hard?

“Is that?” Ed nodded, “The music teacher. Miss Kringle. We met at work.” He smiled with a dreamy look on his face that made Oswald sick. “Sorry I didn’t mean to start talking about that, Martin. only been one issue so far which is the classmates who can’t or won’t understand him, he may still need to use his notepad for communication purposes.” Edward began discussing his son again and as much as Oswald tried to zone in, he was here for Martin and he wanted the best for his boy. But his heart couldn’t take such casual conversation right now. 

He’d never gotten along with someone so quickly, or fallen so hard so fast. Edward was perfect, handsome as hell, adorable, kind, he cared about Martin, his riddles were cute, he was as smart or smarter than Oswald and everything about him was simply amazing. Who wouldn’t fall for the man before him? His cute little smiles and weird little facts. He just had to be straight, or worse bi and not interested in Oswald.

Who was Oswald kidding why would any man be interested in him? The only men who had ever been interested were interested in his power and name alone. Just when he finally got along with someone for who he was, without the pretence of his title… I mean why couldn’t they still be friends? (It would break my heart that's why.) a place in the back of Oswald’s mind screamed to get out while he still could and avoid more heartache from here on in. 

Instead, Oswald listened intently as he could with his inner conflict, about Ed’s talks about improving life for his son at school. Ed even brought out food later, for a second Oswald could imagine a very different circumstance. Oswald joined in the conversation and cut out any thought of Ed’s actual love life, the topic eventually strayed from school and over to chess. 

Out of the three games they ended up playing Oswald won one of them, and he suspected Ed let him win out of courtesy. “You know I’ve never played with someone who actually possessed any challenge,” Ed said, cocky. Oswald snorted out a laugh at the ego in his voice. “You know what, I believe that.” He said casually. It had gone well past an hour and they both knew it. Oswald was desperately trying to delay the inevitable and with any hope left Ed was doing the same.

“You know Oswald, maybe we should play again? Not under the guise of a meeting though… I have a confession to make.” Ed said nervously and Oswald’s heart lept foolishly. 

“Technically I’m not supposed to have a meeting with parents outside my office. It’s just I’ve never had someone I connected with before and… I really care about your son and you. Is it okay if we became friends? I know its a bit weird but…” Edward said it all so quickly Oswald couldn’t keep up.

“Ed, slow down. I’d love to be friends with you, it’s not weird at all.” Oswald put a hand over Ed’s and Ed slumped down with a content smile on his face. Oswald couldn’t help but return it, Ed cared for him! And Martin! He wanted to be friends with Oswald. Even if Oswald wanted so much more the little spark of joy Ed brought with him whenever he was around would be enough.

Oswald’s hand moved away from Ed as Ed let out a gasp. “Oh dear.” He muttered standing up quickly, “I’m late.” He murmured. Oswald watched him move around the room enraptured by him, trying not to fixate on… “I was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago I’m so sorry Oswald.” He gasped and Oswald snapped back up to Ed’s worried face and plastered on a smile. “It’s okay, what’re you late too? I’m sure they’ll understand.” Oswald said.

“I had a date after the meeting planned but I guess I got carried away,” Ed said quickly, ah yes the woman that Oswald had willfully forgotten about. He hoped she would not become a topic in all of their conversations, Oswald had never thought himself the jealous type but he was turning out to be oh so wrong about that. “I’m sure she’ll understand Ed. It’ll turn out okay.” Oswald wasn’t great at comforting, to begin with, and lying through his teeth he was even worse, but Edward seemed to appreciate it as he smiled gratefully. 

“Sorry to cut the evening short, I had a really good time… I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” He asked hopefully clutching his hands together. Oswald nodded and began to make his way out the door. “Oh, Oswald!” Ed called out placing a little origami penguin in his hand. “I made this earlier, you can give it to Martin!” He smiled before dashing out of sight.

Oswald’s heart was in a mixture of sadness and happiness, he was closer to the man than ever before but while the added knowledge he wasn’t nor would ever be interested… He clutched the little penguin closer and began his walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil Penguin, I couldn't resist, next chapter probably gonna be comfort from the uncles or son™


	7. It'll be okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is sad, Jim helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Ozzie.

When Oswald got home he practically collapsed against the door and slid down it. He placed the little penguin on the floor next to him and caught his breath. It was late enough that Martin should already be in bed, Jim should’ve come over to babysit him since Lee worked late that night and Barbara had the baby.

He wasn’t alone in the house, normally whenever he felt like breaking down he prefers to be alone. No one to judge him or pull him down further. Jim had already seen the worst of him there's not much father he could fall. Martin was a different story, he didn’t like scaring his boy like that. Martin had seen him cry and nothing had been more comforting than to see someone care for him like that, but right now Martin needed rest. Not Oswald crying over his fucking teacher.

Oswald pulled himself off the floor along with the little penguin and walked to his room, not minding his aching knee. He placed it on his bedside table and went to take off his shoes. 

Jim was in the living room reading when he came back out, he’d held back his impending breakdown so far. It wasn't just Ed, he had to admit, his work was building up and finding someone and losing them so quickly after was just the final straw. “Oswald, you’re home.” Jim greeted with a smile putting down the book and turning around on the couch to face him.

Oswald gave a half-hearted smile back, “Yeah, eventful meeting.” Oswald shrugged and joined Jim on the couch, Jim raised an eyebrow. “You’re an hour and a half later than expected and your response is it was eventful? Come on Os you’ve gotta give more than that.” Jim leaned closer, his smile widening. Internally Oswald groaned, did all his friends really think that he and Ed were more than that? Maybe that meant it wasn’t all in his head. Or maybe Oswald’s descriptions of the man were a bit too… fanciful. 

“We talked for an hour, about Martin and school and then it… Drifted, we ended up playing chess for a bit. Then he had to go.” Oswald shrugged, he left out where he had to go… He also left out his own heartbreak. 

“Chess? That isn’t the best excuse I’ve heard from you Os. Come on I know you like the guy that can’t be all! The time I picked up Martin all the guy had to talk about was you.” Jim pestered, not knowing how it hurt Oswald to hear it. Oswald’s smile dropped and he finally gave up the facade.

“He has a girlfriend Jim. He had to leave to see her, she’s a music teacher at the school. I never had any chance. He wasn’t ever interested in me, why would he?” Oswald spat and Jim said nothing in return, Oswald rubbed his eyes with a huff and he felt Jim wrap an arm around him.

“It’s his loss Os, you’re far better than any music teacher.” He whispered. “No, I’m not Jim. Who would want to date the weird eccentric guy with a fucking limp?” Oswald hissed. “Hey, where’d that come from? You’re not defined by the way you look,” Jim rubbed circles in his back as Oswald finally began to cry. Why couldn’t Jim let him be self-deprecating in peace “I think you deserve better than a school teacher anyway.” 

“He’s not just a teacher Jim! He’s smart, handsome… I’ve never trusted someone so quickly and I don’t know what to do. He was so adorable and he asked to be my friend and I can’t let him down but I can’t tell him I want more.”

Oswald tried to stifle his tears, “He looked so happy talking about her. I don’t even know her…” Oswald’s voice broke and he finally stopped. Jim pulled him closer and into a hug. “Hey, Os, it’s okay… If he’s a nice guy then he’ll still respect you, you can get over this. You’re one of the strongest guys I know.” Jim whispered words of encouragement as Oswald calmed down.

“You’re an amazing father and an amazing friend, don’t lose yourself over one guy.”

Oswald pulled away from Jim still sniffling. “Thank you, Jim… I’m so sorry to spring this on you.” He said quietly and Jim gave him a smile, “I’ll always be there for you Os, don’t apologise.” Oswald nodded quietly and stood up smoothing out his clothes, “I gotta get home to Lee, call if you need me.” Jim rubbed Oswald’s shoulder once pulled him into a quick hug and waved goodbye, leaving Oswald alone. 

He wasn’t sure if he was feeling better or worse, but he was ready to face Ed tomorrow. He could get over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gonna try and get over Ed, Martin knows something is up with his dad...


	8. Just another day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald sees Ed again, Martin is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed is clueless as heck.

He couldn’t get over him. 

Oswald had come to school the next morning, Martin is blissfully unaware of his previous breakdown, ready to face Ed. Then he was Ed in deep conversation with another teacher, another female teacher. With a simple wild guess of how they acted around each other… Oswald knew who she was.

They looked like a cute couple, both with a tendency for old fashioned clothes. She looked pretty, Oswald thought. No wonder Ed liked her, he’d never like someone like him. Oswald didn’t have lovely red hair or cute dresses, Oswald wore suits and his hair was a tar black. 

Seeing Ed act around her felt like a punch in the gut, he was so bubbly and excited, like he was with Oswald but… More. Oswald tried to ignore the growing dread in his gut, he’d seen that woman around before why didn’t he put the pieces together earlier? The women leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ed’s cheek and turned to leave with a smile on her beautiful face. Oswald suddenly had to resist the urge to turn around and leave. Martin had already run off and hugged him goodbye he didn’t need to stay. The look on Ed’s face, so dreamy and happy…

“Oswald!” Ed’s smile didn’t lessen, it only brightened upon seeing him. It made Oswald snap out of his thoughts and brought the smile back to his face. “Is that your partner?” Oswald gestured to the retreating figure of who he assumed was Miss Kringle. Ed’s smile dampened, maybe he didn’t want to talk about it?

“Yes, I’m still very sorry about cutting off the evening last night I-” 

“It’s okay Ed, it’s understandable to want to spend time with her.” 

Oswald forced a bright smile of what he hoped looked like understanding. “I was already late getting home, Martin missed me.” He shrugged. Ed’s eyes flickered to his son and then back to him. “What can’t you have for breakfast or lunch?”

Oswald thought for a moment, “Dinner?” He asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Correct! You’re getting better Oswald. I uh, would you like to come to my house to play another round of chess and have dinner? You could invite Martin too if he wants to see his teacher on the weekend.” 

Oswald smiled, he was serious about being friends then. Why did he have to make it sound so, romantic, though? If this kept up he couldn’t follow Jim’s advice at all. “I’d love to Ed. Not to worry, you’ve made Martin love school I’m sure he would never be averse to spending even more time with you.” Oswald smiled, Ed’s grin intensified and he nodded, “I’ll see you Saturday night then, I hope you know I like to cook.”

“I look forward to it.”

Ed went to go talk to some other students, Oswald watched after him wistfully before he felt a tug on his arm. Martin raised an eyebrow at his dad. He signed “We’re having dinner with Mr E?” Oswald decided to sign back rather than talking,

“Yes, Is that alright with you?”

“Yes! I like Mr E.” 

“You look confused.”

“Why do you talk like that? It’s different.”

“I don’t know what you mean Martin.”

“Is Mr E your boyfriend?”

Oswald’s mouth fell open at his son’s very blunt question, was he really that obvious? Isn’t that earlier display with Miss Kringle a blantant answer. No. He isn’t Oswald’s boyfriend. He could never be. Martin was observative at the best of times but this was just annoying, upsetting, rude.

“No!” Oswald said out loud, probably louder than he needed to be. He really didn’t need that kind of question right now. Martin needed to understand his mistake, and by the confused and saddened look, he now sported Oswald thought he got the point across. Oswald felt guilty for overreacting, the boy was just curious. Oswald supposed maybe he did act differently around Ed, Martin knew him well enough to know his feelings. 

“We’re not… He isn’t.” Oswald added after hastily trying to console the boy. “Sorry, Dad,”

Oswald bit his lip, “It’s okay Martin.” Oswald sighed putting a hand on his son's shoulder. 

“It would’ve been fun. I like Mr E.” Martin signed quickly looking at the floor, Oswald’s heart wasn’t dealing well today. Even Martin liked the idea. Oswald let out a final sigh. “He has a partner, besides I think to see him at home and at school would get old?” Oswald tried to joke, he went back to signing now. Martin nodded dejectedly and gave Oswald a hug.

“Bye Dad.” He signed avoiding Oswald’s gaze. Oswald desperately prayed that Ed had seen none of the interaction. He could deal with his son and friends but not the man himself’s view on the situation. “Have a good day Martin,” Oswald said quietly.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin wants a second dad, and he knows whats up ;)))
> 
> Ed totally doesn't have feelings for Os.


	9. Edward's opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Edward's perspective, just a bit about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a switch, we got Ed and Martin content though.

“Martin? You wanted to see me at lunch?” Edward crouched down to Martin’s level, the boy was his best student. Maybe it was about the new worksheet? Was he working the class too hard? Edward was always worried about his class, he loved teaching.

Edward had always wanted to be a scientist, the teacher was his second option. Science had always fascinated him, everything had always fascinated him. Parent’s didn’t believe he had the skills, especially the people skills to become a scientist. He’d tried, but they thought he cheated on the exam in his final year for a bachelors degree in forensic science. So he took his knowledge elsewhere if he couldn’t do what he loved he’d teach others about what he loved.

He’d treat them equally, make sure they didn’t have the same sort of school experience as him. He’d passed, surprisingly, originally he didn’t think he could deal with the kids, but he ended up being able to. It was fun actually, he liked being able to inspire knowledge in others. He’d learnt quickly kids didn’t like riddles though.

Martin, Oswald’s kid, he liked his riddles. He’d tried to tell Ed a riddle one day, it wasn’t very good but he’d appreciated it a lot. Oswald made him a riddle too once, like father like son, Oswald must have been an amazing dad. It was a bit weird he made friends with one of the parents like that, he never had before, in parent-teacher meetings the parents tended to not like him… There had been a random crazy blonde woman who flirted him at one. That was creepy, her name was Myrtle or something. Claimed to know him from school.

Miss Kringle- Kristen, said it was weird. He had brought up Oswald at one of their dates. He’d been teaching at Gotham Primary for his whole career which really wasn’t that long, after his long stint in college. From the very beginning, he’d try to get Miss Kringle, the beautiful music teacher’s, attention. Even after she dated all those… mean… P.E teachers. After he may have had a part in firing her last boyfriend… Which she wasn’t aware of. Mrs Thompkins the head of English was suspicious about that last part.

She finally agreed to go on a date with him, especially after he promised to calm down with the riddles, it was the first time he had put himself out there like that. They’d been together for almost three months and Ed was, happy. He thought he was, Oswald also made him happy too, but he didn’t like Oswald the way he liked Miss Kringle. Sure he was, intelligent, beautiful, captivating, had the most stunning eyes and even liked his riddles from the get-go… But Ed had a girlfriend (One he’d been pining after for years), not to mention he was 95% sure he wasn’t bisexual. 

Martin was his favourite as well student although he promised not to play favourites.

“Mr E, you know the new task sheet? Can you go through part B with me?” Martin, only signing with one hand, the rest of his stuff in the other. He held up the, supprisingly mostly completed, task sheet. Edward nodded, Martin liked going through things outside of class time. Said it would be better if he didn’t hold up the class with his signing, Ed thought it was bullshit but he let the boy be. The class liked him too from what he could tell.

“Sure!” Ed smiled and clapped his hands once, moving to sit down next to him on the tight chairs. “What part do you need help with? Your answers seem well done, oh I see.” Ed read through his work quickly, it always astounded and impressed him how good the boy’s writing was for his age. “Analysis of results? Since the results are less than usual?” Martin nodded,

“It says to give multiple examples through the results but we only had one set in the experiment,” Martin said, 

“You’ve handled the errors very well previously, you don’t have to do this whole task that seriously Martin. It’s okay to just add it into the list of errors.” Ed smiled. Martin shook his head,

“But what do I write there?”

“Give a little explanation as to why you can’t add it in.” Edward shrugged. Martin always wrote more than the other boys anyway, he was a couple of steps ahead most of the time, reminded Ed of himself.

“How about that model you said you were designing?” Edward was genuinely interested, most kids made stupid volcano models but Martin’s ideas were much more interesting. “It's going really well! Dad helped me out with it.” Martin smiled as he signed excitedly. Edward grinned, he could imagine Oswald helping his son with a school project, maybe he’d wear something other than full suits for once…

“I look forward to seeing it!” Ed smiled. Martin nodded, “Thank you for helping me Mr E!” Martin smiled and finished singing, and held out his hand in a fist shape. Edward looked at it for a second, confused. “First bump?” Martin signed. Edward really really liked this kid, hopefully, Oswald agreed to have him too on the weekend. He gave Martin a fist bump and Martin took his sheet and went outside.

Edward couldn’t wait until Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed's a dumbass who doesn't know what feelings are.


	10. A family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Oswald come over to dinner, still in Ed's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's getting a lil gayer today.

“Oswald!” Edward smiled when he opened the door, 

Oswald, his newest and closest friend was at the door of his apartment not unlike their previous meeting. He had a blinding smile on his face and trailing behind him was a mess of curls, Martin his son. Martin was holding a little notebook and had just a big smile.

“It’s good to see you Ed, Martin decided he wanted to tag along too.” Oswald smiled gesturing to his son who snuck past them after a quick nod to its tenant both into Ed’s small apartment. Leaving the two adults standing in front of each other.

It seems Ed’s past whimseys had been answered, Oswald wasn’t in a suit this time. Ed hadn’t seen him without his stereotypical over the top jacket and over the top ties. Not to say Edward didn’t appreciate them, he loved the patterned ties and tailored suits but some part of him wanted to see Oswald a little more unguarded. Oswald was wearing his usual clothes without a tie and blazer though, the little leather straps on his arms caught Ed’s attention straight away, maybe some sort of old fashioned clothing application Oswald had picked up… But the black on black and the plain shirt and vest suited Oswald very well… He looked so much more casual but so much more…

Ed stopped his thoughts there. He had a girlfriend and Oswald was his houseguests, it wasn’t appropriate to look him over in that way. If Oswald knew, he’d be disgusted. Ed trailed off his appreciation of Oswald in general.

Best not to linger on his beautiful eyes either. Kristen had nice eyes too, although much more obscured by her glasses. Lovely neat vibrant red hair, beautiful dresses. Ed turned his thoughts to his girlfriend as he leads Oswald inside finally. Oswald didn’t seem to mind the hold-up, his smile remained and he held up a bottle of wine.

“A little red wine?” Oswald smiled holding up the bottle that there was no way Ed could afford. He wasn’t one for much alcohol but if he did indulge wine would be his choice, so he appreciated this, had Oswald and he talked about alcohol before?

“Yes, that’ll go well with dinner. Thank you, Oswald.” Ed clapped his hand nervously as Oswald’s blinding smile distracted him again. Martin was crouching by his bookshelf looking through them all, slowly scuttling along in an awkward shuffle along the shelf searching for something that caught his eye. Eventually, he seemed to find what he wanted as he grasped the book and sprang up to Ed.

“Mr E can I read this?” Martin asked excitedly holding up Ed’s old copy of ‘Frankenstien’ Edward had owned it since childhood so it was worn and tattered, it one of his original motivators to pursue science. Maybe he read it at too young of an age but it wasn’t like his parents cared. Edward smiled at the boy’s choice, 

“Oswald, can he read Frankenstein?” Edward called to Oswald who was standing close to where Martin had, wine discarded on the table he flicked through one of Edward’s books. “Oh, yes I have a copy at home as well.” Oswald snapped up to the two, “Really? I didn’t think you the science fiction horror type?” Edward smiled.

Oswald rolled his eyes as Martin took his book and made himself comfy on Ed’s couch. He walked over to Ed to continue the conversation at a more sensible distance. “It’s a classic, along with Dracula and such. I read it as a child from the public library.” Oswald shrugged and then leaned closer to Ed, “I may have stolen it for myself.” He whispered. Ed let out a giggle,

“I stole my copy too.” He said in return, quietly so Martin couldn’t hear his father and teacher confessing to childhood crimes. Oswald laughed and Ed set out around the kitchen as Oswald poured them both a drink. 

“I’m really astounded by your cooking, I’ve never seen someone so professional who wasn’t, well a professional,” Oswald commented watching Edward avidly as he set up their meal, a pasta dish. Ed loved theatrics so he added as much flare as he could for his guests. He wouldn’t usually do this but he loved an audience, he loved the idea of impressing Oswald. It was like his first date with Kristen, he tried to add as much drama into their first meal together.

Stop comparing Oswald to Kristen, he said to himself. 

“Thank you, part of me used to want to be a chef or cook… I figured I’d get sick of it.” Edward smiled up from stirring the sauce. He really had meant to put on an apron, he may embarrass himself if his own thoughts kept betraying him.

Either the wine had gotten to Oswald or he was flustered, his cheeks were light pink and for the first time… Ed noticed a smattering of freckles across his high cheekbones… He shook his head and went back to the meal.

“It’s truly something that you’re both an excellent teacher and chef, what else can you do? Sing and play the piano? Not to mention your chess skills.” Oswald gushed, Ed felt himself blush this time. “I, I can play the piano. I don’t know about my singing voice.” Edward said quietly as he shakily strained the pasta, then adding it to the sauce.

Oswald laughed, “Of course you can I don’t know why I doubted it. Your endless talent will never cease to amaze me. That on top of endless riddles. Those are clever.” Oswald said Ed’s heart began to melt. No one ever complimented him that much… His riddles? No one ever said nice things about those. 

Oswald saw all his talents as amazing, he wasn’t jealous he wasn’t angry he didn’t hate them he didn’t hate him. He saw him even in his admittedly social awkward ways and still liked him. Ed had to be careful or he’d let it all get to him.

The back of his mind sung, (Kringle never compliments you unless it's your looks,) Ed blocked it out, (She wants you only when you show an element of danger she doesn’t care about your stupid riddles.) Edward plated their meal. 

“Did you know that ancient Romans used to fry their pasta?” Ed said quietly. Oswald shook his head, “I had no idea.”

“Dinner’s served!” Ed smiled and Martin bolted off the couch. He placed down their plates and Martin unceremoniously began to dig in. He quickly flashed a hand up, 

“Mr E this tastes so good! Thank you for having us over!” He grinned and went back to stuffing himself. Ed felt a sense of pride and smiled as he sat down, not before pulling out the chair for Oswald too. Oswald placed his glass on the table in front of him and placed his own in its place.

“That's quite alright. I’d happily do it again.”

Oswald had a far off look in his eye, like he was thinking of something else. But he looked incredibly happy, maybe the alcohol? Ed thought to himself. Oswald seemed more content than ever just sitting at the table with the two of them. It was like they were a little family, maybe just Oswald and Martin alone was lonely. Maybe Edward filled the gap.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Ed always wanted a place in a family, maybe even to make his own, but he didn’t want to intrude on something already established. Oswald and Martin were happy and he had no reason to think otherwise, Martin had his uncles who he assumed were Oswald's friends or brothers. He’d heard of an aunt to. They were happy enough without Ed around. Ed had Kristen too.

Edward ate his food quietly before Oswald began a conversation. After that their dinner flowed smoothly from topic to topic each learning more about each other like their last meeting. This time with the input of Oswald’s little boy. It was a domestic sight.

Martin finished his food first and instead of staying and conversing with the adults he bolted back to the couch with a quick “Wash your hands Martin!” From Oswald and went back to reading by himself. Content to let his dad and teacher talk without him. They’d discussed school only briefly and Ed and he had talked with Oswald for a moment, he really appreciated the boy’s comments but part of him wanted Oswald to himself.

They talked for seemingly hours, Oswald’s work came up and Ed listened to Oswald’s angry tales of his employees. Ed did the same about his own place of employment, only quieter for Martin’s sake. Best not the bash other teachers in front of a student. 

Ed’s piano skills came up to. So he took Oswald over to his shitty keyboard and played a tune, Oswald smiled as Ed’s hands played every right note. He must’ve picked a good song as even Martin piped up. 

“Do you know heart and soul?” Oswald asked Ed nodded. “It's one of the only ones I actually know. I kind of want to know what it sounds like played well.” Oswald smiled, Edward shuffled along in the piano seat and patted it. 

“Play with me!” He exclaimed. Oswald’s eyes widened, “I really shouldn’t. I’m terrible at timing I’ll hit the wrong key-”

“Please,” Ed said. Oswald sighed and sat down.

“What has many keys but opens no doors?” Ed whispered Oswald’s smile returned a little. “A piano.”

Edward placed his hands on the piano to play accompaniment, Oswald placed his own hesitantly and began playing. Oswald was a little slow but with Ed’s background, it sounded lovely. Martin joined them at the keyboard side and watched avidly and once they finished, he clapped at the end. 

As Edward looked up at Oswald’s face as he gave a proud little smile and a mock bow and then turned to Ed with the happiest and most content look he’d ever seen. Pure sunshine and joy, so adorably pure on such a beautiful man’s face… Edward knew one thing.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Ed's caught the feelings. Took him a while to catch up i must say.
> 
> Martin ships them.


	11. Family dinner finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a name for this, the finale of the dinner and back to Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin tries to help clueless dumbass Oswald. doesn't work out.

Oswald found himself happier than ever at Ed’s house, the night had progressed so well… They’d played the piano together and Oswald realised something. This wasn’t just a crush anymore, he’d been fearing it since the beginning.

The stupid crush on a hot teacher became some sort of deep-rooted love for his friend. 

Oswald cursed himself for being so dumb. He couldn’t get over this, no matter how much he really, really wanted to. He felt like he’d known Ed forever. That was much too cliche for his life so far, nothing about his life was normal. A life of crime and enemies and three of them now his closest family and friends, adopting a son as a single gay man. Umbrella boy for a mobster to running his own nightclub legally. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a man he’d known less than two months, especially not his son’s teacher. 

It didn’t stop the smile on his face growing as he saw Ed’s own face smiling back on the tight piano seat, Oswald knew it was just a trick of the light or maybe the alcohol or maybe Oswald’s own wishful thinking. But he thought he saw Ed’s pupils dilate, it was actually Ed’s fault that he knew what that meant. But he just imagined it. It wasn’t real.

“Oswald, I…” Edward said quietly. Oswald waited but Ed didn’t finish, “I’ll be right back.”

Oswald watched as Ed excused himself from the seat and rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind him, he shamelessly let himself follow the figure until he was gone. He let out a sigh and took a sip of his wine. Martin crawled onto the seat beside him.

“Can we invite Mr E over to dinner at our house?” He signed. Oswald smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Of course.” He signed back.

“Mr E likes you. I know you like him Dad.”

“Of course I do he’s my friend.”

“No, I mean like-like. He likes you.”

“He doesn’t Martin.’

“He talks to you differently from uncle V! He likes you!”

“A wise young boy once said uncle Victor would never date me, therefore he is no point of reference at all.”

“That makes no sense. I like my point. He talks different from Uncle J too.”

“That's because they’re different people, you know that.”

“No I know I’m right dad, trust me.”

“I do trust you, but he has a girlfriend and isn’t interested. Please just let it drop Martin.”

“But-” Martin stopped signing as Ed stepped out and hurriedly hopped off the seat and ran back to read more Frankenstein. Oswald sighed and looked up to his friend, he looked concerned. “Ed?” Oswald asked, out loud this time. 

“Sorry about that. Anyway, I must compliment your playing skills, you underestimated yourself,” Edward smiled, Oswald laughed and shook his head. “I was definitely out of time Ed and you know it.”

“What’s locked up deep inside of you but can be stolen with a glance?” 

“I um, happiness?” Oswald stuttered.

“Your heart. Heart and soul is really your song.” 

Oswald’s heart skipped a beat with the betraying thought that Ed’s riddle could’ve been seen very differently. He was aware of Martin raising an eyebrow in the background but choosing not to speak up. 

“Thank you Ed, shall we play a game of chess before I have to go? It’s nearly Martin’s bedtime.” Oswald tapped his wrist like he was wearing a watch. Ed clapped once, a nervous or excited tick Oswald had picked up from him. “Sure!” He said.

They set up the board and after a while, of back and forth Martin came over to join his father, honestly, Martin may be better at chess than him. By the end, Martin as half asleep on Oswald’s shoulder and surprisingly, Oswald was about to win the game.

“Checkmate!”

“Gosh darn, you guys make a good team.” Edward fake swore.

Oswald and Martin had a sleepy fist bump, Martin had introduced this into his family. Or maybe it was Victor, but now they all did it as a sign of victory for only people in his family. Oswald thought it was slightly childish but did it anyway to appease Martin. No one else outside of them did it after all.

“I wish I could stay longer but I don’t want to intrude anymore, Martin needs to get to sleep.”

“I’d ask of you to stay over but I have literally no other room for you.” 

Oswald blushed at the thought of them all crammed into Ed’s bed, fighting over the blankets. But shook his head. 

“Thank you for having us, the food was delicious and the company as well. Was good. You know what I mean,” Oswald panicked. The alcohol was getting to him. Martin half snorted but covered it with a dramatic cough and Ed nodded seemingly oblivious or choosing to spare Oswald from the embarrassment.

“Thank you two for coming, I hope to see you soon. Well, I will, at school.” Edward smiled leading them to the door. “Would you like to come over to ours next week?” Oswald asked quickly before they were out the door. Ed nodded, “I’d love it.” 

Oswald and Martin left the apartment together and went home, as Oswald lay awake in his bed having already tucked his son in. He tried to imagine that being the normality of his life, he wished it could be.

The awareness that he was in love with Edward Nygma made warmth and joy pool within him, although it brought about a sense of dread as well. He knew he had no hope but the heart wants what it wants. The thought of him would haunt Oswald from now on whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop Oswald is fully fuggin in love and Eddie's just about gone "whoop im not straight"


	12. Their final date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Kristen have a rather tense date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm,

Edward had a date with Kristen the next week, he bought her purple flowers and arranged them in his home. Purple wasn’t the typical colour with her, he knew why he actually bought them and it definitely wasn’t her influence. Normally with Kristen, he’d try his own favourite colour, green, green flowers always looked lovely and different. Or maybe to compliment her some orange, red or yellow. Red was very stereotypical, red roses are the most common form in romance so he tried to go in that direction to be as blunt as possible.

He knew the language of flowers but he also knew she didn’t nor did she give a shit, so while he still spent ages fussing over the accurate message right now he didn't’ care. Flowers were flowers and Kristen would have the same reaction as always ‘Oh thank you Ed that's so sweet.’ or some variation.

She didn’t really let him engage in many interesting conversations, sure they could talk about work and she could apologise about how she used to treat him, he could play it off and then they’d run out of things to say. She expected him to be forceful and dangerous and like her previous partners when Ed just wanted to make her happy.

Realising he had feelings for Oswald got no better after a whole week. He interacted with him each day too, he had to act the same where all he could think about was kissing the man in front of him. What it would be like to be a bigger part of his life, to do everything with him. Oswald was none the wiser.

The thought of the two father and son who were in his apartment before plaguing him and his thoughts and dreams. It wasn’t Ed’s idea of fun. He’d already had his initial freak out in the bathroom, almost talking to himself in the panic, how could he be so stupid? He had a girlfriend! 

(A girlfriend whos nothing like him) The back of his mind repeated, (Darling little Oswald is so much better than Kringle) He told himself that he loved Kringle and this was just a passing crush, Oswald was attractive there was no shame in it. (It's not just his looks and you know it) He did but it didn’t matter anyway, (He knows us better than anyone and he’s everything you ever wanted and you’re just giving up without trying you coward) there wasn’t any point in trying. 

“So, Ed how is your class going?” Kristen asked leaning on the table at dinner, she hadn’t noticed the flowers after all. She was clearly trying to start something, her dress was a lot more… revealing… than usual. The nice black one, she’d worn it before. Ed liked to take note of what people wore. Her hair was beautiful and the night was going reasonable. If it weren’t for Ed’s brain being completely jumbled and thinking of someone else it would’ve been one of their best dates yet.

“It’s going wonderfully, how about that student you mentioned? The little girl who I quote, hasn’t seen a treble clef in her life?” Ed joked he liked Kristen’s laugh after all. “I think she may be finally catching on that maybe there are specific notes!” She exclaimed and they both laughed. Their conversation was slightly forced Ed would admit but it was better than silence. 

“Your friend, the parent, how’s he? I have Martine in my class, cute kid.” She said more quietly, Ed had mentioned Oswald before. Very excitedly, in fact, just the day they met, and Kristen had thought it was weird. She didn't say it but the look on her face was confused. “Martin,” Ed corrected automatically, “Sorry. Oswald is well, I saw him out of school the other day.” He murmured. 

“You’re seeing him out of school? That’d be a first.” She let out a laugh, “I’ve never seen a teacher and parent become close before. Normally they’re always talking about their special little snowflakes.” 

“We played chess, no snowflake talk really.” Ed tried to laugh. Oswald wasn’t there to complain or just talk about Martin, even if he should be. He liked him, as a friend that is, but they got along more than just… Talking about work. “Mm, sounds like a nice man. I think I’ve seen him around, a bit eccentric?” She asked. Ed frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

“What with the limp, the suits, the hair. He looks, kind of intimidating.”

“What does a physical ailment have to do with anything? He looks fine.” Ed argued, he didn’t like to hear someone talk about him like that. Even Kristen. Oswald’s hair was kind of quiffed most of the time, it looked very hot- no it looked interesting. Once Ed had seen it arranged in a bird-like crest with a choppy fringe too, he prefered the slicked back kind of look. Or when they first met and it had purple in it, that was… Lovely. 

“I’ve never seen a male parent wear makeup before, a bit odd.” She shrugged and Ed clenched his jaw, Oswald could do what he liked. In fact, he looked rather attractive with the makeup and could probably do it better than Kristen herself. She’d called him Odd before, what was so wrong with being different? Why does it sound like a curse?

Ed cursed himself for thinking that, Kristen was his girlfriend he shouldn’t be so internally antagonistic, she just doesn’t know better. “I think he can do what he likes,” Ed gritted out, “It doesn’t look weird.” He shrugged glaring down at his food. Kristen raised an eyebrow,

“You okay Ed?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, it’s just. He’s a bit weird.”

“He’s not weird miss Kringle.”

“It’s Kristen, Ed.”

Ed took a deep breath and looked up at her with a smile on his face, “Sorry, just slipped.” He said, she was frowning but smiled back. He’d do anything to go back to the previous night, Oswald was so easy to talk to. Anything and everything and laughter came naturally. Their smiles weren’t forced and he didn’t call people weird.

Especially people Ed liked.

“You’re cooking never ceases to amaze me, Ed, you’re going to get me plump.” 

“I’m glad you like it, I love cooking for people, I promise you it won’t though.”

Kristen laughed and brought another mouthful to her lips, she was battering her eyelashes, she was heavily flirting now, trying to build things up. Ed really wasn’t in the mood, especially not with Oswald more on his mind than her.

What was the point of denial now? He’d come to terms with it and all it’d taken was one freak out in his bathroom and a dinner date with his actual girlfriend. Not to mention a week of thinking. A day less than nine weeks and he’d moved on from the beautiful woman he's pined after for years. He wanted Oswald more than her now.

“So Ed,” She’d stood up now, moving towards him in a very deliberate manner. Ed was internally panicking, how the hell was he meant to let her down? She was his girlfriend he shouldn’t let her down. But he couldn’t right now. “Kristen, I-” He struggled to come up with an excuse and she’d leaned down and kissed him before he could.

He flailed his hands for a moment before trying to push her off gently, She’s wrapped her arms around his neck. She was frowning now, “What's wrong?”

“I, I need to go.”

“This is your house, Ed, we have all night.” She smiled leaning in again but Ed pushed her off fully. “I’m sorry Kristen. I have something to do, and something on in the morning.” He said quickly stumbling back off his chair. Kristen looked annoyed but straightened out her dress and sighed, “I’m sorry Ed. I’ll go.”

“You don’t need to apologise Kristen I didn’t mean to lead-” Something in her snapped,

“Ed shut up. If you don’t want me just tell me to my face.” 

“I do want you I just-”

“Stop the excuses Ed your head has been in the clouds in the entire time! I’ve known you for years Ed doesn’t think I missed your presence entirely. Just because I was an asshole I’ve realised I shouldn’t have done that. But I really like you Ed and if you’ve changed your mind just fucking tell me!” 

Ed stood stock still in shock, he hadn’t heard her swear before. His mind was in a whirl it was their first fight, he didn’t know what to do.

“But,”

“Who is it? You were a wonderful man and a sweet boyfriend but we aren’t meant for each other Ed.”

“Kristen I, there’s no one else. I, I love you.” He’d never said it out loud before, he wasn’t sure it was true.

“No Ed, you don’t. You’ve had feelings for me for years, I’m not blind. Let me go and you’ll be happier I know it.” 

“Don’t do this Kristen, I do really love you and-”

“I know about Tom, Ed!” She screamed at him.

Ed froze, “I don’t know what you mean.” She slapped him across the face. “Don’t lie, Ed! You got Dougherty fired for the violence!” 

“He was hurting you, Kristen, I didn’t know what else to do I had to report it-”

“You should’ve talked to me, Ed. I would’ve thanked you for getting me out of there but was it that hard to say it to my face?” She was fuming, “I was waiting for you to tell me, to confess, I was going to forgive you but then you just couldn’t!”

“I couldn’t… You would’ve been mad.” Edward wasn’t really prepared for all this, he knew Kristen was smart but he wasn’t ready for her to work out everything. “I am mad.” She hissed.

“You can’t lie in relationships Ed, I hope we can still be friends… But I know you don’t want me anymore and I don’t want to stay somewhere where you can’t be honest.” She sighed, she was panting and angry, then her expression changed and softened. “It’s Oswald isn’t it?” She whispered looking so forgiving that it wasn’t fair. Ed’s heart stopped, was it that clear to see?

“I- yes.” What was the point in denial anymore? She looked down at the floor then up at him, “Give him my regards Ed. I wish you luck.” She walked out his apartment closing the sliding door behind her and leaving Edward Nygma lost inside.

She broke up with him.

Was it a relief?

He started laughing and slumped down to the floor, what the hell was he supposed to do? What was anyone meant to do after a breakup?

He called Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter of Edward being (not very) sad and drunk with Oswald consoling, it all came a bit out of nowhere but like how else was Kristen gonna go out?


	13. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald comes over to help Ed deal with his breakup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy makes a cameo!

“Ed?” Oswald picked up his phone, he was sitting on his sofa talking to Ivy about her florist when Ed had called. She loved to discuss her flowers, everything, the meaning, the colours and all the other plants she’d grow even if she couldn’t sell them. She loved teaching the language of the flowers to Martin and Martin loved it. She had managed to convince Oswald long ago to let her teach Martin how to grow flowers out in their garden. 

Tonight they’d picked some of the lilies from the garden together when Ivy had come home for dinner. They’d spent the time before they’d go to their separate rooms, once Martin had gone to sleep, just having their casual conversations.

The topic of Ed had come up before with Ivy and she’d guessed straight up that Oswald’s feelings were less than platonic for the poor man. So upon hearing Oswald respond in his name she perked up considerably like the nosy teen she was.

“What's up Ed? Hey, hey it's okay.” Oswald heard Edward panicking on the other end of the line, a mixture of laughter and almost crying and explanations to quick to pick up. Ivy leaned over to listen in but Oswald pushed her away with his good leg and she let out a muffled ‘Hey!’ which Oswald covered with a pillow and escaped the couch. He’d be damned to have who was basically his sister overhear this.

Edward had called him before, casual conversations in their free time, it was one of the highlights of his day other than seeing his son and Ed after and before school. Once even before they went to sleep, he’d actually fallen asleep on the line to Ed and it felt wonderful. Of course, in text Ed had apologised profusely for keeping him up so late. When he’d gotten Ed’s number Victor had called him out for days on it, with congratulations and ominous jokes. Jim had even thrown his own innuendo in, unfortunately. 

“Edward it’s okay take a deep breath, come on please breath with me.” Oswald went through some deep breathing, he’d seen someone having a panic attack before and Edward sounded damn near close. Edward eventually calmed down and the manic laughter was gone replaced by heavy breathing and the occasional sob, 

“Kristen and I broke up. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t know who else to call I don't know what to do and. I feel like I have to do so something?”

Kristen was gone, Oswald would’ve had a celebration of possibilities and hope if Ed didn’t need him right now. He gave an apologetic look to Ivy who gave him a concerned thumbs up in return and nodded, leaving the room. Edward needed him right now.

“Don’t apologise it’s okay, do you want to talk about what happened or do you just want company?” Oswald asked calmly, 

“Would you?”

“Would I? I can do anything you need Ed.”

“I just need you. Please come over, bring alcohol?”

Oswald’s heart broke a little at the desperate little voice of his usually optimistic friend, the wording scared him. This woman really had broken him, he felt a pang of hatred for her and said 

“I’ll be right there, Do you want wine or something stronger?”

“Stronger I think… Thank you, Oswald.” Ed said quietly and hung up.

Oswald grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine just in case, he didn’t want to break Ed but he did want to be a good source of comfort. He grabbed a coat and quickly told Ivy what was happening and that he would have to go, he should be back later in the night. He then drove to Ed’s as quickly as he could and knocked on the door.

Ed opened the door with a tear-stained face, he was standing with a sad and confused look in his eye and Oswald held up the bottles with what he hoped a sympathetic look, it hurt to see Ed like this. “I brought both just in case.” Oswald said with a half smile, Ed huffed a laugh and rubbed his eyes.

“Thank you, Os.” He mumbled going and slumping on the couch. Oswald’s heart jumped at the nickname and he carefully put an arm around Ed without it feeling to touchy, “Do you want to discuss it?”

“I… She found out about Mr Dougherty. I got him fired. He was abusing Kristen and I reported him when it wasn’t my place and he got fired and he basically had to move cities. Our whole relationship was based on that because it gave me the confidence to ask her out to begin with.” He sighed and looked up at Oswald,

“She hated me Oswald. She used to at least, always thought I was that odd, weird, annoying, creepy teacher. Who’d bug her with weird riddles and weird facts and who acted stupidly.” Ed continued dissing himself as if he was disgusted, 

“Edward you’re not weird. You’re not odd and I love your riddles. Don’t let her actions base how you see yourself, she didn’t deserve you Ed. You just need to find someone you will see you for who you really are.” Oswald smiled at Ed.

“I don’t need anyone else.” Ed sighed, “I don’t think I ever really loved her and it hurt to realise. Knowing your whole attraction to someone was based on a shallow view on them hurts. I wasted so much time on something I didn’t really want.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought I loved her for years, I loved her intelligence and the fact she wasn’t as mean to me, she was pretty too. But I didn’t know her and I never really did. I didn’t love her…” Ed took a deep breath, “It was meaningless.” He said finally. Oswald opened the bottle and poured Ed a drink, he looked down at it and downed it in one go. 

“It happened, you can learn from your mistakes and move on. It might be hard, to begin with, but at least you know what happened,” Oswald rubbed Ed’s back as he joined him in the drinking. 

They drunk as Ed shared a few stories about Kristen, before turning to all the issues in their relationship and what lead to its downfall. Missing out the part where he developed feelings for his best friend. He pointed out the flowers he got Kristen and explained he liked the language of the flowers, Oswald realised he’d picked up something from Ivy when he could name what they meant.

“You know those mean secret love?” He said absently, “If it’s so secret maybe it didn’t get the message across.” He joked.

“They… They weren’t meant for her.” Ed whispered.

“You. Do you have feelings for someone else? While you were with Kristen? Oswald asked his heart beating faster, they were both drunk now but the idea set off a foolish excitement in him.

“I… Yes its one of the reasons we broke it off I think. It’s better this way.” 

“I’m inclined to agree… Feelings for two while in a relationship doesn’t tend to work out.”

“You’re curious aren’t you?”

Oswald shrugged, “It’s human nature.”

“Sorry… I’m not really ready to share.” Edward stood up and crossed the room, picking up a purple flower out the bouquet and passing it Oswald. “If they can’t have it you at least can. Purple if your colour.” Ed smiled. Oswald blushed and twirled the flower around.

“Thank you Ed…”

“I hope you know Oswald. I would do anything for you. Just like you have for me...” Ed said sitting back on the couch. In that moment of pure sincerity, the look on Ed's face. Oswald couldn’t help himself. He leaned in-

The split second before making contact with his friend's lips he hugged him instead, hoping Ed couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. How could he slip up like that?

“Thank you.” He whispered rubbing Ed’s back. Ed was hugging back twice as hard and buried his head in the crook of Oswald’s neck. Eventually, they separated and looked at each other in the soft green glow of the apartment. For a split second, Oswald was sure Ed looked down at his lips but then the moment was gone.

Edward suddenly gasped, “I’m so sorry Oswald look at the time!” He cried standing up. “It’s okay Ed-”

“You can stay over. It’s too late to drive home, not to mention we’re both intoxicated.”

Oswald’s heart raced, sharing a bed with the man you were in love with was a bad idea. The drunker part of him couldn’t bring himself to care and loved the idea. “Okay.” He said simply following his drunker side.

Edward sighed in relief and rushed over to the bed, “I don’t really wear PJs so all I can give you are my sweatpants.” He said rummaging his draws. If Ed was going half-naked in bed Oswald really couldn’t last the night. No way seeing a half-naked Edward Nygma couldn’t go wrong.

“That's okay.” He was still in a slight daze from the hug, preparing himself for another person in the bed was a whole different story. He hadn’t ever shared a bed since his childhood with his mother and when Martin had a nightmare. This would be something new. What if they cuddled in the night? What if he did something weird in his sleep?

Edward tossed him a pair of sweats and a loose flannel shirt and directed him to the bathroom. “I sleep in my boxers normally… I can put on a shirt if you like?” Part of Oswald was screaming god no the other the opposite. He went with his more rational half and said that’d be good… 

He put on the loose clothing and marvelled how much it smelt like his friend, the smell of the apartment would be with him for a long time. He’d be constantly reminded of this. It was loose on him but it was comfy and warm. Ed was already sitting in bed when he came out again, waiting for him. His white t-shirt was tight and Oswald didn’t regret asking for the shirt after all. He couldn’t see his legs but oh well. Take what you can get.

Oswald laid carefully next to Edward and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, turning on his side to face Edward who was staring at the ceiling. “Night Ed.” He whispered as quiet as possible, Ed turned to face him and smiled in the dark.

“Night Os.” He snuggled further into his pillow and let out an adorable little yawn. His legs stretched out each side and one passed over Oswald’s own leg. If Oswald shuffled slightly closer before drifting off… And if Ed subconsciously pulled an arm around him in the night… And Oswald did the same, burying his face in Ed’s chest and their legs tangling…

Neither called one another out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop that some gay content. enjoy.


	14. Lazy mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Ed wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's literally it.

In the morning Oswald awoke wrapped in someone's arms. It was the first time ever and initially he freaked out, before recognising the ever familiar scent of his best friend. They were completely wrapped in each other, Ed’s arms were around him and Oswald had an arm around Ed’s waist and who knew what was happening with their legs. Oswald savoured the feeling and for once woke up with a smile on his face. It was the perfect amount of warmth and Ed surrounded him entirely with his hair all mused, the sunlight streaming through the windows he could see Ed’s face clearly. He looked content.

He knew deep down that Ed might just be searching for comfort after Kristen, but it felt good that he felt comfortable enough to do that with him. That he’d feel safe sleeping in the same bed and even cuddling. If Oswald had his own way they’d wake up like this every single morning.

So instead of electing to do something he settled back down to enjoy the remaining time in the arms of the other, maybe pulling Ed a little tighter. It couldn’t have been more than half an hour before Ed began to stir, legs stretching out and a deep breath in signalled it. Oswald stayed silent and hoped Ed would untangle himself without waking him up and making it awkward.

Instead of Ed freaking out, running away, hurriedly moving away or trying to push Oswald off him. He stayed there like Oswald did if Oswald wasn’t mistaken he even buried his head in Oswald’s hair and ruffled it.

“Mornin’ Os.” He murmured so quietly Oswald almost didn’t hear. “I know you’re awake your breathings uneven.” Ed teased bringing his hand up and properly ruffling Oswald’s ridiculously fluffy hair. Oswald groaned and pushed his face into the pillow and inadvertently into Ed’s chest.

“Come on sleepy head.” Ed moved to tickle Oswald’s sides eliciting a positively childish giggle. “I don’t wanna get up,” Oswald mumbled with a smile, putting his arm tighter around Ed once he knew there weren’t consequences. Ed sighed and ran his hands through Oswald’s hair, smoothing it out and pushing it back. “How is your hair so soft Os? Its always sticking up…” He mumbled continuing his motions and making Oswald hum in content.

“Product.” He mumbled as childishly as possible finally looking up into Ed’s eyes. He looked different without glasses, his cheekbones were sharper and with his hair undone and bed fluffed he looked even cuter than before. Oswald felt himself ache with affection for the man who was still smiling at him even though he probably looked like a rat.

Ed sighed with a look of what Oswald could’ve sworn was affection that he almost melted. “We do have to get up eventually, you have to go home to Martin…” Oswald felt a tang of guilt, he hadn’t let Ivy know he was staying over. “I know… I don’t like mornings.” He said quietly finally pulling his arm reluctantly from his grip around Ed and stretching like a cat. Ed smiled at the sight and pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. “You look like a ruffled little bird when you wake up,” Ed said, his voice was more rough and scratchy than usual and Oswald’s heart jumped. 

“Is that a compliment or an insult Mr Enigma?” Oswald joked sitting upright and pulling at the unusual pyjamas. He looked around the room, bottle still open from the night before and the flowers beginning to wilt… The flower Ed had given him still sitting on the side table near the couch where they’d hugged.

“Definitely a compliment. Birds are cute.” 

Oswald felt himself blush and decided to hide his face by falling back into bed and burying his face into the pillow. “I am always in front of you, but you will never see me. What am I?” Ed said quietly.

“Future,” Oswald said into the pillow, after a moment of silence.

“I don’t know what the future holds for us but I look forward to it. Right now it involves you getting off the bed.” Ed jabbed his side and Oswald yelped and rolled over with a frown. 

“Says who?”

“I do, silly.” Ed bopped his nose and got off the bed, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a frying pan. “Do you like eggs?” Oswald groaned an affirmative in response. “Can I have a coffee too please?” He said groggily. Ed laughed, “Yes.”

Oswald smiled as Ed began cooking them breakfast, he walked over to his phone slowly and picked it up. Seven missed calls from Ivy. One from an hour ago, possibly what woke him up. He called Ivy, she picked up on the second ring.

Oswald braced himself, “Where were you?” She cried loudly into the phone making Oswald wince anyway. “I stayed over at Ed’s house.” He said casually, “Wait did you get lucky?” Oswald choked on his own breath, normally it was his other darling friends who made the cruder of the comments and not Ivy. He coughed for a bit and then cried a very loud, “No!” Ivy laughed on the other end. 

“Please call me before leaving me with babysitting duty overnight, I have a shop to run and I had to call Selina to open for me!”

“Sorry Ivy, It was kind of impromptu, I got drunk and we were both too tired to make smart choices.”

“Fair enough, at least you enjoyed yourself.” She had the tone of voice which suggested things which Oswald didn’t need to think about, “Ivy, behave.”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy breakfast with your boyfriend.”

“Shut up!” He cried quietly, she cackled before hanging up and leaving Oswald a flustered mess. Ed looked over with a frown, “What was that about?”’

“Calling my sister, making sure Martin’s okay. Hoping she wasn’t spreading lies.” He ran a hand across his face and sighed throwing the phone on the couch and hobbling over to the kitchen with Ed. “That smells really good Ed. Shit your cooking is fantastic.” Oswald smiled, Ed smiled back, “Well when you discover the correct flavour combinations everything becomes easier. I spent a lot of time trying to work out what everyone liked and disliked, I love having the weirdest and best food.” He said. It was clear he prided himself on it.

“I’d say it paid off but you must already know that.”

“Thank you.” He popped the toast and slid their eggs on both plates, “Salt and pepper?” He asked holding up the shakers, Oswald took his plate and nodded and then both sat down opposite at the table. “Holy fuck this is good, I don’t think you could ever cook something that didn’t taste great Ed.” Oswald groaned and he ate their scrambled eggs, he wasn’t lying but maybe he did make it a bit dramatic. Ed was a really good cook.

Ed blushed at the comment and ate his eggs silently with a slight smile. It was a good morning, even better when Ed showed off his fancy coffee machine with frothy milk. Oswald didn’t usually have time so he drank instant, this was worlds better. Neither brought up their morning cuddling but neither felt like they really needed to either.

They both felt comfortable and happy and that was what mattered, maybe they didn’t want to think of the implications just yet. 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Ed smiled after Oswald borrowed some spare clothes for the ride home, “I’ll see you tonight Ed.” Oswald waved goodbye, as a split second decision he pulled Ed into a quick hug which was readily returned by Ed. Before turning and leaving with a final smile.

Kristen was already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovey fluffy gay because we all need it.


	15. A lot more pining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump in this, just to give a little perspective on how anxious Oswald is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's done, Ivy's done, everyone's done, Oswald is scared.

“So, you gonna tell us how it went?” 

Ivy had been giving him sly looks all morning and when Victor had snuck in through the bathroom window because he lost his keys and Ivy had shared the story he had joined her, they hadn’t actually spoken up until now though. Martin was playing with his friends and Ed was coming over in the evening hence his friends decided now was a great time to pester him about his non-existent love life. His non-existent love life with Edward Nygma none the less.

“How what went? How I comforted my friend over the loss of his girlfriend, the girlfriend he lost that night, for several hours, and stayed over, as friends do?” He said calmly looking up from the horror novel he started reading on said friend’s recommendation, he had to admit they didn’t reminisce about Kristen Kringle the whole night. A fair bit of it was Ed actually beginning to poke holes in their relationship and cursing himself for not realising it would’ve failed from the beginning. Then Oswald making a desperate ditch attempt to stop Ed from talking about women so they changed the topic to horror stories and Ed gave some recommendations.

Victor glared for a moment, “You slept in the same bed and shared clothes and that is a level of friendship that you haven’t passed with me yet, I demand to join the club if all of that was just friendship.” He exclaimed. “I’m not giving you any of my clothes,” Oswald said scandalised, frowning at his apparently very stupid friends.

“About the sleeping in the same bed, you seemed very content in the morning, you sure nothing actually happened?” Ivy said dropping to the floor and leaning her hand on the table suggestively. Oswald definitely didn’t blush at the memory of waking up in Ed’s arms.

“We may have accidentally cuddled in the night but at least it wasn’t awkward in the morning.” He said as quickly as possible, Victor made a very annoying whistle and giggled like a four-year-old. “You serious boss? Missed that one out the friendship train how come we don’t get cuddles if all you guys are is buddies.”

“Ed lost his girlfriend! I’d hug you if you had a bad break up.”

“Anything else that might be interpreted as something more?” Ivy said impatiently, clearly very much invested in the story, unfortunately. “He hugged me on the couch for the first time that was nice… Said he’d do anything for me…” Oswald murmured looking away. Victor aww’d and clapped his hands once. 

“Oswald that's gay. That is not something best friends do.”

“I don’t even know if he’s anything but straight! He had a girlfriend up until yesterday if I did anything soon I’d just be a stupid rebound. That's assuming he likes men, specifically me, to begin with.”

“Dude I’ve seen you in the same room he definitely checked you out one time.”

“Victor!”

“Seriously Os you can’t just pine after him forever, at least try and ask him out or something.” 

“No thank you, I might eventually but definitely not soon.”

“Please!”

“Wow Victor, I think that's the first time I’ve ever heard you be polite.” 

“Just bite the bullet, or at least spend your time productively seducing him.”

“I take it back.”

Oswald rubbed his eyes, his friends really liked forcing him into things he wasn’t ready for. The only successful and good time they had done this was making his adopt Martin faster than planned. Some of the other times may have been successful but at what cost? Generally, Jim stayed away from this bullshit until it actually began having a toll on Oswald. He was the one who, when he finally joined in the peer pressure, got Oswald to sign the forms. Right now all Jim knew about the situation was that Ed broke his heart by having a girlfriend so Oswald was sure he wouldn’t be on board. Victor on the other hand? Began ruthlessly teasing him every single day. Ivy just very much wanted Oswald to get a boyfriend and one that she and Martin approved of.

Months passed and Edward and Oswald got even closer, spending their weekends together and sometimes with Martin going from everything to going to the mall together and buying useless items that now held sentimental value. To once going to a bar and almost getting blackout drunk, not to mention the almost confession which still gave Oswald heart attacks whenever he thought back to it. Victor continued to annoy Oswald on a constant, Jim eventually learns the whole story and Ivy was 100% down on the peer pressure. Martin was also apparently down since he kept making not so subtle comments to the both of them insisting they’d make a great family.

It was fantastic, apart from the aforementioned pressure from his friends, Oswald was happier with Ed. Ed was his best friend and they had done so much in such little time. Edward coming over to the mansion was now almost something that happened spontaneously. Going over to Ed’s apartment became natural too and they were only getting closer with time.

Martin was doing fantastically in school, Ivy’s florist was flourishing, Jim and Victor were doing well and Ed had even told him that Kristen and he were civil friends again. Oswald wasn’t happy about it but he knew his place. Spending so much time with the man never really helped his feelings, it only helped him grow more in love, to see how much he loved the man for everything about him. His intelligence, his looks, his humour, his riddles, and the list went on… Maybe it wasn’t healthy keeping it bottled up. He talks about it to Victor and Jim, not Ivy would then take it as an invitation to talk about her girlfriend constantly. Martin knew, but he didn’t want to talk about his love for his son’s teacher with his son.

“You know about three months ago you said you’d think about confessing to that man. It’s been this long. Why the hell have you not planned anything?” Victor bugged him one night as he sat upside down on the couch. Oswald tried to play chess with the man but it ended with Victor upsidedown and him once again talking about his ever-growing love for Ed. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship! That’d be hell. I love the man but I’m not going to take it away from us.”

Victor sighed, “Oswald you’re my friend and I understand that but you can’t keep it hidden forever. It’s not healthy.” He said calmly, Oswald glared at the floor in silence, “Please tell him soon.” 

“Fine, I’ll ask him out to dinner Friday. I’ll try and confess. I’m just… Scared.”

“It will be okay, even if I’ve been wrong the whole time, he cares about you and won’t let it ruin your friendship even if he doesn’t return those feelings.” Victor smiled,

“Thank you Victor… I guess I have a call to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We yeeted forward in time because why not??
> 
> Also there might be a dinner, at 8, at the mansion, Ed will bring wine. Hopefully, no doppelgangers show up.


	16. Asking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gathers all his courage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop.

Oswald ended up doing in person after a night of deliberation, it was Thursday so he had a day to prepare if Ed agreed. Oswald had just gone to pick Martin up, Martin had run off to play with some kids in the playground not before giving his dad an understanding look. It seems he was aware of the plan, either through Victor or just recognising Oswal’ds nerves had to come from somewhere. Oswald stood nervously in front of his best friend for the first time, working up the courage to actually ask him out.

“Ed, I uh, I wanted to ask you something…”

“What is it, Oswald?” Ed looked so calm and casual, he was smiling down at Oswald with a carefree look. Oswald felt his breath catch and all his thoughts fly out the window. He couldn’t do this. Not now, not ever. Nope.

Edward was beautiful and amazing and smart and what was he? Why would Edward ever want to go out with him? Again thoughts and doubts and fears plagued him and he couldn’t bring himself to say. It wasn’t the first time, In fact, he’d been trying to do this all week.

“You know what? I forget. Just in and out straight away, funny when that happens.”

Edward frowned with his mouth slightly open and what was almost a disappointed look, Oswald cursed himself inwardly. Of course, Ed noticed he had been trying to say something. “That never happens to me.” He said in a deadpan not taking his eyes off Oswald. “You know what I believe that.” Oswald laughed nervously,

“I’ll see you tomorrow Os.” Ed glanced at him.

“See you… Ed…” 

Oswald quickly walked out the classroom to avoid his fourth failed attempt, Martin was waiting out the door and looked at his dad expectantly before his face fell. “Again?” He signed quickly and angrily. Oswald slapped himself on the forehead with his palm and groaned looking down at Martin. “Yeah. Again. I promise I’ll do it tomorrow.” There was no use hiding his plan from his son, it was clear he knew. “You said that the rest of the week dad!”

“I promise!”

Oswald had time to stew over it, he didn’t even try in the morning of Friday much to Martin’s disappointment and annoyance. Martin had managed to get a sleepover at Jim’s house with Barbara for Friday night so Oswald had the house to himself. He worked up the courage all day to finally speak up when he picked up Martin.

Seeing Ed again all the confidence he’d gained flew out the window. Oswald had just helped one of Martin’s classmates find their parents and he smiled when the kid ran off, Edward had snuck up behind him and smiled. “I continue to be in awe of you Oswald. You’re better with kids than me and I’m a teacher!”

“Now I know that's a lie Ed, you’re much better than me.” Ed laughed at his comment and Oswald’s heart did a little flip, after all this time that’d never get old. “Actually Ed… I have something I want to discuss with you. Shall we say dinner at the mansion? Eight o’clock?”

Edward smiled and nodded casually, Damn it Oswald had meant to phrase that more date-like. “I’ll pick us up a nice bottle of wine.” Maybe Ed had gotten his meaning anyway? Oswald felt his smile growing and happiness and excitement and a hell of a lot of nerves inside. “I look forward to it.” Oswald said in what he hoped was a flirtatious voice, Ed and he had jokingly flirted before. 

Hadn’t everyone while drunk with their best friend?

Oswald practically skipped out the classroom with the eagerly waiting Martin following quickly after him. “Did you finally do it? If you didn’t dad I’ll drag you in and talk to Mr E myself!” Martin signed quickly but noticing Oswald’s happy and genuine grin his eyes lit up.

“You did it!”

“I did.”

“I’m so proud of you dad!”

“Hey now, I’m supposed to say that about you Martin.” Oswald ruffled his son’s messy hair and drove them both home with a smile on his face. Oh, how he hoped this would go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole dialogue from the show probably not accurately because I didn't double check my memory, but it was kinda fitting. Martin is so hyped he probably gonna set up security cameras to see how it went. 
> 
> We can only hope nothing goes wrong in that damn wine shop!!1!
> 
> (A fun story, my uncle stopped watching Gotham cause of the Isabella plot line because he thought it was DUMB and he's RIGHT and he doesn't even SHIP NYGMOB but we still talk about Gotham anyway.)


	17. Confessions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald confesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo three chapters in one day?? Im on a roll.
> 
> Also apologies in advance don't kill me

Oswald had been silently panicking the whole time he was at home, he called Jim quickly to calm his nerves and tell him what was happening. Jim was nothing but supportive, he talked him through it and even gave an anecdote about his first date. It’ll be okay. Edward still cares about him even if he didn’t love him back…

He’d sorted out their food for the evening and set the table, fussing over everything and changing his suit twice. Fixing his hair and even adding more makeup than usual. He had even bought flowers but definitely didn’t put them on the table as to not be too forward before admitting anything. He’d even made notes of what he should say to Ed…

His dramatic declaration of love. Maybe it should just be a casual ‘Hey I like you as more than a friend and want to date you’ rather than ‘I've been in love with you for months and would do anything for you’ because that might scare Ed off…

Oswald’s heart really sunk when 8:00 struck and Ed wasn’t there. If there was one thing his friend loved it was being ten minutes early exactly or on the time to the minute, even second if he could manage. He was late, for the first time.

When 8:00 pm became 8:08 Oswald started pacing the room wondering where he went wrong. He contemplated packing up entirely and going to bed early before he could break down and cry. Why would Ed ever want to go on a date with him? He was better than that. A text would’ve been nice at least.

When 8:08 became 8:32 Oswald poured himself a whiskey and sat down, he confessed his love to an empty chair and felt himself tear up. Edward didn’t want him. He was disgusted by his love and thought the best way to let him down was not to show up at all.

Only two minutes later there was a ring of the bell. He stood up and put the whiskey behind him and quickly ran to the door, hoping for the best. 

Edward fucking Nygma stood there in a beautiful shiny green suit with his hair combed back differently and an apologetic smile on his face. The clothes looked like they were glued to his body and gave a perfect outline of his stunning figure, the change in hair only made him even more attractive and Oswald heard his breath catch. He was so handsome… He came after all.

And with the wine.

“I’m so sorry Oswald, wine choosing had a bit of an interruption,” Edward said apologetically holding up the lovely bottle of red similar to the one they’d shared on the night with Martin at Ed’s apartment all those months ago.

“Really? You’ll have to tell me about it over dinner. It’s probably getting cold.” Oswald smiled genuinely and felt tears and his eyes again. How could he think so badly of his friend? Ed wouldn't abandon him. He felt a stab of guilt in his stomach but Ed was here now. The trick was actually telling him what he so desperately desired to.

Edward sat down opposite Ed at the table and his eyes widened in joy at the simple Chinese takeout Oswald decided on, “Before you say anything. I specifically requested no onions for you.” Edward laughed. “My saviour!” He cried dramatically.

“So tell me about this dilemma at the wine store?”

“You won’t believe it. It was the craziest thing Os.” He started dramatically opening the wine bottle and standing up to pour them both a glass. “There was a woman there…”

Oswald’s heart lurched, Oh god please no, he hadn’t had that much bad karma built up. Did Ed really find someone in the short time since he’d tried to confess? Was he too late-

“She looked identical to Miss Kringle but blonde. Old 50’s dress too, it was insane!”

Oswald couldn’t breathe he was about to cry again. Please god no. This sounds like Ed’s perfect woman… “She introduced herself with a riddle! I mean what the hell? Is this a TV show?” Ed exclaimed dramatically. Oswald felt himself loose hope, Ed had moved on. Ed had found someone. He was too late.

“I can’t believe she kept me so long! Can’t anyone take a hint nowadays? Honestly all I could think was how long until I could escape the damn wine shop and come home- Well I mean back to the mansion.” 

All Oswald’s previous fears flew out the window and he felt himself gasp. Did Ed call the mansion home? Did he feel at home with Oswald? 

Thank god the woman held no power over his friend… He was so afraid.

“That really does sound ridiculous. Does Kristen have a twin or something?”

“No! That's what’s so crazy about it. It was like she was Kristen but with my personality. Freaky.” Ed shuddered, Oswald, laughed. Apparently, Ed didn’t see the obvious insinuation that he might have fallen for this woman. Thank god.

“Only in Gotham.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Ed lifted his glass. Oswald smiled brighter, he still had a chance. They ate in silence for a while, with the occasional joke or quip or fact from Ed. It was as normal like they’d been dating all along. Oswald was having so much fun he’d almost forgotten what he’d planned to do tonight...

“So Oswald, what did you want to talk about? I know you’ve been trying to say something for a while now and you’ve gotten me very curious.” Ed leaned on his hands raising his eyebrows suggestively. Oswald froze mid-mouthful, whoops. “I have a few ideas naturally. But I wanna hear.” Ed grinned. Oh he had no idea, did he?

Oswald swallowed and coughed, “I uh, I do have something to say. I doubt it’s what you expected… Edward I. I um.” Oswald couldn’t speak… It was too difficult. He’d tried so hard and thought he’d lost his chance too many times in one night. He was too afraid of rejection to say it now. He couldn’t deal with another scare like that. Edward was so sweet and so gorgeous he’d be so guilty and Oswald couldn’t bear to see that.

“Os you can tell me anything you know, you’re my best friend.” 

“Edward Nygma… I… I have…” Oswald’s voice was as quiet as a whisper and broken. He had to say it. He’d tried too hard.

“Os it’s okay.”

Oswald took a deep breath and stopped staring at his plate and looked Ed in the eye, afraid to see the look he’d see starring back but it was now or never. He loved this man and he couldn’t go a second longer without him knowing. He was the most amazing man, the best friend, the smartest person in all of Gotham…

He was perfect.

“Ed I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET
> 
> y'all were right Isabella appeared but like,, its fine,, y'know,,
> 
> ALSO BIG APOLOGIES FOR THE CLIFF HANGER!! I ASKED MY FRIEND'S OPINION AND SHE SAID BE MEAN SO BLAME HER!! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON BUT IDK HOW SOON!


	18. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os confessed and this is Ed's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter but I just wanted fluff!

“Oswald…”

Oswald interrupted him, not ready to hear Ed’s response quite yet. He began rambling a mixture of what he’d been trying to say all along and anything that came to mind.“I’ve loved you for months I just haven’t been able to tell you,” He began, “Please just. Let me have this. You’re wonderful, you’re smart, adorable, your habits never cease to bring a smile to my face.” He listed anything he could think of, Ed began to blush and Oswald looked away. He didn’t want to see the rejection. “You’re amazing with Martin and your riddle are the highlight of my day and… You’re my best friend…” Oswald sighed and slumped into his chair anxiously.

“I can’t be bought but I can be stolen with a glance,” 

Ed began his riddle quietly, “I’m worthless to one, priceless to two, what am I?”

Oswald felt the tears in his eyes, oh how he hoped… Was Ed accepting him? Did Ed feel the same?

He didn’t know the answer, or maybe he didn’t want to give an answer that might be wrong. There was too much at stake this time. “I-I don’t… I can’t.” He stuttered.

Ed smiled softly and stepped out of his chair and slowly walked to Oswald. “I can start a war or end one.” Another riddle? Oswald loved Ed’s riddles, they were an adorable personality trait and it always made him smile when Ed told them. He knew Ed loved them so he did in return, the wonderful wordplay and mystery. “I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless.”

He was standing in front of Oswald with a glitter in his eye of happiness, “I might be snared with a glance but no force can compel me with stay.” He cupped his hand on Oswald’s face and Oswald felt himself subconsciously lean into it, still sniffling. “What am I?”

Oswald looked Ed in the eye and smiled, “Love?” Ed nodded,

“I love you too, Oswald. You’re an astoundingly handsome and intelligent man. You’re my best friend and the only one who sees me as I truly am.” Ed pressed their foreheads together and they shared a breathy laugh, Oswald wrapped his arms around his friend as best he could in their somewhat awkward position.

Ed loved him. They could be happy, they could be together.

‘I guess Victor was right after all’ was his other thought flying through the rush of pure content in his brain. He felt excited for what it might bring… Martin would be overjoyed, they could be a family. All together.

“Os… Can I kiss you?” Ed’s thumb brushed over Oswald’s lip and he nearly jumped from the sudden sensation. Ed was staring down at his lips and he glanced up nervously to meet Oswald’s eyes after a lack of response. Oswald nodded slightly and Ed smiled again. They met each other in the middle and shared their first kiss, It was all to brief and rather chaste but it was all they needed for the moment. Ed pulled away with a large and infectious grin on his face as he held his hand out to Oswald.

“This is a beautiful setup, but could we eat on the couch? I want to cuddle you.” Ed said nervously, almost bouncing in excitement. “I’d like nothing more Ed.” Oswald took his hand and they both took their plates and wine to the living room, they sat there for hours with Ed almost fully on Oswald’s lap and their hands intertwined.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's next you may ask?? family fun, we have the gay at last and now its time for Victor, Jim, Ivy and most important Martin to join the fun.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far!


	19. Waking up, not alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald wake up for the first time as a couple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, a little look into how Ed interacts with Oswald's family, Zsasz appears, fluff.

It wasn’t the first time Oswald Cobblepot woke up in the same bed as Ed Nygma, In fact, he’d counted only three times it’d happened. Once after his break up with Kristen, once when they’d got blackout drunk literally passed out and woke up both in Oswald’s guest bedroom and the third time when all of Oswald’s family had slept over and there were not enough beds for everyone. This was the first time that it had happened in a typical way,

They were together now. Both sleeping in usual nightclothes and doing all the things normal couples do despite it being a few hours since getting together to begin with. Love makes things speed up, Oswald guessed. Them having been so close beforehand it was just a natural progression, it was like they had always been this way.

Oswald’s eyes had opened fluttering after he felt a hand in his hair, he always woke at the slightest touch or noise, unfortunately. He used to wear earplugs. A side effect of being so paranoid. However, when his eyes adjusted to the filtered sunlight streaming in through the windows he was face to face with a smiling Edward.

“Morning sleepy head,” Ed mumbled, a parallel of their first time in the same bed. This time it was a term of endearment, maybe it was the first time too… Oswald huffed and settled back down in the blankets, pulling them up more and finding his waist entrapped by Ed’s hand. Oswald smiled a little and when Ed started practically patting his hair again he found he didn’t mind.

When Oswald was comfortable again Ed pulled him close and mumbled into his hair, “We’ve already slept in love, Martin’s coming home soon and I don’t want Jim to attack.” Ed sighed. Ed and Jim never really got along, unfortunately, however, Edward and Ivy got along like a house on fire. Victor and Ed could cohabitate but Oswald never really knew their genuine friendship level, he assumed they got along. There was none of the mild to concerning fighting that Edward and Jim had, Oswald had no idea why they didn’t like each other. Jim answered Ed’s riddles more successfully than almost anyone else in the house, Oswald was getting better of course.

Watching Ivy and Ed talk about science was an experience, to say the least, you either felt very left out or maybe it was endearing to watch two loved ones talk so excitedly. Ed loved asking Ivy questions about her plants, flowers were one of his little passions after all. It made Oswald feel all the better for knowing even just a little bit about it. 

Martin and Ed was a treat, he loved spending time with both of them and it was even better to watch the student-teacher dynamic develop into something closer. One day, before when Oswald thought it was just wishful thinking, he hoped Ed could become at least a father figure to Martin alongside Oswald. Now he was watching it happen before his eyes, his son had hoped for this longer than he even held that hope.

Oswald groaned and stretched minimally. He’d never truly enjoy mornings, sharing them with Ed would always make them better though. “Morning gorgeous.” Oswald smiled lazily up at his new… Boyfriend. Ed’s smile widened and Oswald saw a blush begin to form, what a beautiful man.

“We can’t sleep in forever,” Ed still wasn’t taking action to actually get up and move however so Oswald took the chance to clutch Ed tighter and snuggle closer. “I don’t wanna get up.” Oswald sighed, turning into a yawn halfway through.

Ed pressed a kiss into his forehead and Oswald smiled, he could get used to this. “If you get up I’ll make breakfast,” Ed leaned in and pressed a proper kiss to Oswald’s lips. He could do that now, that was nice. Oswald probably had a rather dazed expression on, still marvelling how things could’ve gone so right for once.

“Okie-Dokie.” Oswald mimicked quietly, Ed liked to say cute little things like that. Ed laughed. “That's my thing Os!” He tried to roll away, finally, Oswald let go of his lover and they both got up, Oswald still rubbing the sleep out his eyes. His phone rang on his bedside table and Oswald frowned at it,

‘Annoying disco man’

Victor, Great, he didn’t know how to deal with Victor this early in the morning. Once he gave his poor son a heart attack by throwing a (luckily, plastic) mug at Victor when he snuck in through the kitchen window. That bastard. 

“Victor?” Oswald picked up the phone mildly annoyed, Ed looked his direction and gave a questioning look and Oswald shrugged.

“Hey Boss, how was your evening? My little correspondent wants to know.”

Of course, he wanted to hear, and Martin? Really? “You’re with Martin? Wheres Jim?”

“They’re both outside your house Oswald, I’m inside I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you needed to put on some clothes if you catch my drift.”

“That wasn’t an innuendo nor was it subtle, and for your information, we’re both clothed.” Oswald hissed, Ed raised an eyebrow in mild shock at the one-sided conversation he was overhearing.

“Aha, so he is still here! I’ll go tell the little guy.”

“Victor!-” He hung up the phone before Oswald could continue to lecture him. “That man will be the death of me, I apologise in advance darling.” Ed looked confused but huffed a laugh none the less.

“Let's go face the music, I suppose.” He held his arm out dramatically for Oswald to take, which he did. “Onwards, love!” Oswald said with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz isn't sneaky, Ed loves Oswald and his family, Oswald will never be a morning person, 
> 
> We love mindless fluff!! There may be a genuine plot point at some point though...


	20. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Ed cook while Oswald talks with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the last chapter,,, not really sure yet.

“So you are dating now.” Jim was sitting on the couch with the rest of Oswald’s, family, around the place. Ed was in the kitchen with Martin making some sort of rolls with him. Oswald was going to go join them when collectively Ivy, Jim and Victor cornered him for details about his relationship. He had been dreading this moment.

“Yes. I assumed that was obvious Jim.”

“Took you long enough.” Jim scoffed taking a sip of his whiskey, Ivy had already bugged him for the story and anytime he had brought Ed up she, in turn, had told a story about miss Quinzel. Victor had seemed to be living vicariously through Oswald’s love life up until now and continued to do weird and random shit to ruin his day or scare the hell out of him.

Martin had been ecstatic spending the morning with his dad and Ed after they’d gotten together, Martin didn’t directly address the main point of the morning but after seeing Ed press a kiss to the side of Oswald’s cheek gave him a thumbs up and a huge smile. Oswald felt his heart warm whenever he saw Ed and Martin, he knew that they spent most of their days together anyway because of school but it was still an amazing feeling to know your boyfriend and son got along.

“So you set up a fancy dinner and everything? Aw Ozzie, how romantic of you.” Ivy teased swinging her legs around as she sat on a chair backwards, Oswald had given up correcting her terrible nicknames at this point. Her behaviour would never change and Oswald wouldn’t want it any other way. “You guys have been together like a couple of weeks now, right? Why does he practically live here?” Jim asked.

Victor laughed before Oswald could respond, “He practically lived here before Jimbo. Trust me, I know.” Victor said. “You, Zsasz, like to gatecrash. Constantly. You don’t live here.” Oswald hissed. He only called Victor by his last name when telling him off, “Sorry boss. I gotta be the better uncle somehow.”

“Excuse you I took him to the zoo last week, much cooler than you,” Jim said jokingly, although they didn’t really take the rivalry seriously (At least Oswald hoped they didn’t) they still loved to talk about it. It made Oswald cringe. Ivy giggled, “I’m Just glad Martin likes him too! It’s really cute.” She said.

Just as they were about to continue Martin slammed open the door making Jim jump about a foot in the air and Oswald flinch, he looked over to see Martin grinned with flour on his shirt and some mystery substance smeared on his face. He looked excited as hell. He signed almost quicker than Oswald could read,

“Ed and I made cinnamon buns.”

Not rolls then, actually when the door opened they were all hit with the smell that was previously hidden, god it did actually smell nice. “That's so cool! Can I try one now?” Victor jumped off his seat and walked over to Martin who shook his head, “No they’re still cooling uncle V”

Ed appeared at the doorway and smiled, he ruffled Martin’s hair lovingly before walking over to Oswald. Ivy watched with a grin on her face, why did his family have to be so strange? He loved them all for it but sometimes it did concern him. Jim joined Martin and Victor and Martin started telling them both about whatever happened with the cinnamon buns.

It appeared Ed had been affected by their cooking efforts too, flour here and there and some excess sugar and he smelled vaguely of cinnamon. “How’d it go gorgeous?” Oswald asked smiling up at him, Ed’s grin widened. “What comes from crystals and is as sweet as you?”

Oswald had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, that one really was corny as fuck. But he couldn’t deny his heart still jumped at every show of affection, it still brought him a rush of warmth and joy. He loved this man. “Oh, I don't know, sugar?” He said sarcastically. Ed nodded.

“A lot of it, everywhere. I think Martin might need to wash his hair soon.” Edward laughed. He’d kept the new hairstyle after Oswald said one night he liked it better, somehow it actually made Ed seem… Older, more mature, more handsome… When he knew Ed originally he was adorable, he still was but. Now Edward looked just plain hot, he used to be more cute and innocent but now he was just attractive. Actually, he could be both depending on the time and setting. Oswald loved it.

“Thank you for the heads up, that boy’s hair takes much too long to clean.”

“I love cooking with him. I need to set up a cooking class at school or something. Actually no I can see that going terribly wrong.” Edward discussed his class sometimes, he was truly passionate about the kids he taught and not just Martin. Even if there was a little favouritism at play.

“I’m sure you’ll work something out, I’ll never turn down your cooking.” Ed smiled and pressed a kiss on Oswald's lips quickly, he felt so embarrassed about PDA it was endearing. Oswald would never pressure him too but he liked doing it anyway. They were quite open about it.

“Let's go see the cinnamon buns then.” Oswald got up and Ed helped him walk to the kitchen, Ivy trailed behind them silently. Victor and Jim were already standing there as Martin was deep into explaining something to them.

Oswald couldn’t help but smile at the sight... Everyone he loved together.

He couldn’t believe he was here with Ed, they’d come a long way from their parent-teacher dynamic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if anyone wants me to continue let me know but Oh boy idk how to continue this!! Enjoy!!
> 
> (I'll edit the ending to be more satisfying if it does end up being the last one, thank you all for reading!!)


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Closure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit.

Three years, three of the best years in Oswald’s life, his fiance and son by his side and his family stronger than ever. In fact, it was three years exactly from when Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma met. Martin’s first day of grade 7.

“I’m excited to meet his teacher and judge him accordingly,” Edward whispered to him in the car, he liked to whisper conspiratorially in the front seat sometimes as though Martin couldn’t hear them. Oswald laughed, “He’ll never have a better teacher than you darling.”

Edward looked back at Martin, “I take offence to that!” He cried dramatically placing a hand on his chest. “What’d he say?”

“Apparently that heathen Mr Fox was a good teacher too! I feel betrayed.”

“Edward, sweetheart, you called him Foxy for a while I’m pretty sure you liked him too.”

“Irrelevant my love!” Martin made a quiet gagging noise. “He says we’re being gross,” Edward added. Oswald laughed, over the years Martin had taken Ed as his second father quite well. But as a consequence, didn’t approve of their PDA as much. Ed had lived with them in the mansion for the last two years as well, causing a few… Awkward situations… In the past.

They arrived at Martin’s new school early and walked him to the gates. “Dad, papa, you don’t have to walk me inside anymore.” He signed to them, clearly slightly embarrassed. Edward frowned and pulled Martin into a hug. Their height difference was always a comical sight, especially with their little partners in crime escapades, when they were hugging it was even better.

Martin looked up at Oswald smiling, “Bye dad!” He signed and pulled Oswald into a tight hug squeezing the life out of him, Oswald squeezed right back of course. “I love you,” Oswald sighed and finally let Martin go. He waved goodbye one last time and ran up to Barbara his best friend.

“He’s growing up Ozzie,” Edward sighed at the retreating sight of their son, Oswald smiled and laced their hands together. “Or maybe we’re getting old.” Oswald joked. 

“What goes up but never down?”

“Age, love.”

“Have I said it before?”

“No, I’ve just gotten better over the years.”

“Hmm. You know the first thing you said to me was my name sounded like enigma.” Oswald and Ed began to walk away from the school gates, hand in hand. “I was star struck by your looks darling.”

“It was the nicest way someone’s ever introduced themselves to me, you know?”

“I know, I was also one of the first to answer your adorable riddles Mr Nygma.”

“Oh god if I take your last name my pun will be gone!” Edward cried,

“I’m not becoming Oswald Nygma! That sounds ridiculous! We’d have to change Martin’s name too.”

“How about Oswald Nygma-Cobblepot? Then I can be Edward Nygma-Cobblepot and Martin can be Nygma-Cobblepot.”

“Much better.” Oswald smiled and pecked his husband to be on the lips as they left the school grounds. They might have met there but they had a long life ahead of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys are getting married!!! Also Martin's all grown up :((
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'll start a new l o n g fic soon.
> 
> (probably gobblepot sadly, unless the nygmob hits me again,, maybe future boyos?? hmm)

**Author's Note:**

> Good one Oswald.


End file.
